The Sage Pokemon
by Aria Snow
Summary: It has been a long time since the events of the Shinobi War and Naruto has gained everything he has ever wanted; he's achieved his dream of Hokage, Sasuke has returned, he has a beautiful wife in Hinata, and two wonderful kids. But Naruto's life is snatched away and he is taken from his family all too soon...[Info inside]
1. Info

_It has been a long time since the events of the Shinobi War and Naruto has gained everything he has ever wanted; he's achieved his dream of Hokage, Sasuke has returned, he has a beautiful wife in Hinata, and two wonderful kids. But Naruto's life is snatched away and he is taken from his family all too soon. However, Kurama isn't threw yet and in a last ditch effort from him and the other tailed beasts they grant Naruto a new life in a new world with a little help from a certian pokemon deity. Now, no longer human Naruto wakes in a strange land he must find his way with some new friends to guide along the way and new foes to face._


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note: Holy flipping cow, collage ate all my time the last several years, like shit! Not only that I had the worst writer's block I have ever had and it sucked so hard. Anyways, welcome to my NarutoXPokemon crossover. Before we begin I'm gonna provide some information, Naruto will becoming a brand new pokemon yet to be discovered. This will be taking place during the Sinnoh Saga, which is one of my favorites.

-Naruto's Pokemon Incarnation-

Species: Whispup  
Type: Fire/Ghost  
Class: Ghost Fox Pokemon  
Ability: Moxie  
Appearance: Looks like a little pup versian of Kurama with gold fur and only two tails with crystal orbs clutched in each tail.(Has a very Okami-like look to it)  
Attacks: Resebshurikan, Wil-o-wisp, Magmastorm, Confusion  
Evolved Stage: Kitsuwhisp[By high Bond with Trainer]

Species: Kitsuwhisp  
Type: Fire/Ghost  
Class: Sage Pokemon  
Appearance: Looks like a kitsune spirit with white fur, red fur collar holding a jewel, red fur that runs from his chin to his stomach, and 3 bushy gold and red tails holding large blue jewels. Bares Kurama's red eyes and bares a strange see through red scarf that floats and connects to his forepaws' ankles byt what seems to be anklets.(Has a very Okami-like look to it)  
Ability: Moxie  
Attacks: Spirit Bomb, Mystical Fire, Psychic, Retaliate


	3. Prologue

Author's Note: Now that the explaining is out of the way, lets get on with the show! Kurama take it way you badass fox you!

Kurama: *smirks* With pleasure!

* * *

 **Prologue**  
 _ **A Second Chance**_  
...

Rage.

Wrath.

Pain.

Desperation.

All these emotions and more swept over the mindscape of a certain blond ninja. The ninetailed fox watched and listened from the depths of his container's mind. but he was not alone in here anymore, with him were his siblings, the remaining seven of the tailed beasts. Nibi, his only sister seems quite concerned as her flaming body crackled and flicked as she let out a nervous mew. He could see the foe their host was fighting, and it was not turning out good for the enemy had actually forced Naruto on the defensive. "Come on kit, come on you've been through worse then this!"he muttered under his breath.

Nibi looked like she wanted to turn that foe into a scratching post with the way her fangs were now bared. Like him they had grown fond of the blond knucklehead ninja that always caught everyone by surprise. He reminded them of their youth, when they were still just kids being raised and protected by the Sage of Six Paths. Not to mention the kid had just gotten everything he ever wanted. They had watch him as he got a mate and two wonderful kits, achieved his long held dream, and then some.

"Come kitten, you can do this! Think of your mate and kits you promised them."meowed Nibi.

Unfortunately that's when things got sour as the enemy managed to land a blow Kurama knew all too well would cost the boy's life. They watched the golden haired male kid and the Uchiha race over, their desperate pleas echoing frantically into the mindscape. But it was Naruto's voice that shook all their hearts, "Sasuke...look out for him..."

Just like that their world started turning black and they felt their own strengths weakening. The boy's stubborn streak must have rubbed off on the fox for what he did next, not even he thought he would ever do. With a snarl he gathered up all his chakra and that around him from the others, his red eyes glowing fiercely as he managed to snatch Naruto's unconscious soul and took him away from this world. There was nothing he could do to save the boy's body, it had been cut off from all their chakra by that brat.

"I can't save your body but I can at least do this!"growled the fox, taking a tail to grab Naruto. With a leap he jumped into a portal and walked into a vast white and gold chamber and at the heart of it was a strange white deer-like creature that was taller then he was himself.

"Kurama, what brings you from your world?"spoke the creature.

Kurama set Naruto's unconscious soul down before the creature's hooven feet, bowing his head in greeting. "It has been a long time Arceus, I come to request a favor from you."

The creature, Arceus bent down and looked at the human at his hooves. There was no need for the ninetailed beast to say a word. His legendaries, Dialga and Palkia had created many worlds, all unique but all the same as well in some way or form. Kurama's world was no different. "No need to say a word, I know your intentions and it can be done, but I require something in return from you."stated the deity pokemon, using his abilities to lift the boy off the ground to his eye level.

Kurama figured as much, Arceus was a wise and good soul but transferring one soul from another world always had a price, a price he was willing to pay. With a sigh he submitted, bowing his head. "Take it, take what remains of my life, my aura and make it his. I have no regrets, I lived a long life and the kit means everything to me."he yipped.

"This can't be undone and will cost you your life my old friend, are you certain?"asked Arceus.

"JUST DO IT!"snarled Kurama, his temper baring it's fangs.

"So be it."sighed the Alpha Pokemon.

Arceus's eyes began to glow brilliantly as one by one his plates appeared, every element from Normal to Fairy was there, orbiting around the deity pokemon. With a touch of his hoof on the tailed beast Kurama dissolved into a mist of the fox's very life force and chakra then was moved and fused with the human boy. The human boy began to change into one of his own beloved children that populated his world. But what he had in mind was not a legendary, far from it as the boy's body became what looked like a tiny version of Kurama with golden fur, long ears, two tails holding two gems, and thick and fluffy fur. Arceus had turned Naruto into an entire new race of pokemon.

"My Child, you got a second chance, use it wisely."he stated and with that Naruto was encased into a brilliant orange egg with a distinct whirlpool-like pattern on it. He then used his powers and placed Naruto's egg somewhere in the land of Sinnoh. The Knuckleheaded ninja's adventures were about to start all over again, in a new world. Arceus had high hopes and knew his own Chosen One would find it without fail.


	4. Chapter 1: New Discovery

Aria: You know those pokemonXnaruto fanfics that make Naruto a pokemon and make him a PokeTranslator? Yeah that's annoying and everybody does that so I'm not gonna do that. Naruto is still a pokemon and he can understand Ash and Co. but he won't be speaking human. Only the pokemon will know Naruto's name for this reason.

Naruto: So I won't be like Team Rocket's Meowth? Thank goodness!

Aria: Yep, I like to keep things interesting. But I forgot to mention something to our veiwers. Positive Critizism and reviews are welcomes, rude or hurtful ones are not. So got nothing nice to say don't say anything at all. We good?

Naruto: Yep we're good, believe it!

Aria: Great just before we hit the chapter, pokemon speach will be in italics for convience purposes. So with that, on with the show!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**  
 _ **The New Discovery**_

...

 _Why the heck is it so dark?_

 _Heck why is there so little space in here?_

 _Sasuke, Bolt, this isn't funny!_

 _LET ME OUT OF HERE!_

Naruto desperately struggled to try and get out what he thought was some crazy jutsu but to advail at all. He kept trying but in the end it resulted in the ninja sulking in frustration. But also why couldn't he hear Kurama and the others in his head? it was so strange and so quiet that he swore you could hear crickets chirping. But then suddenly he felt his _cage_ suddenly get bumped and kicked around, tossing the poor hokage about. He let out a yelp at feeling something cold before finally coming to a stop with him left in a very awkward potision.

"Great, another fine mess I got myself in."he grumbled.

He then felt somebody or something lift his so called _cage_ up and carry him off somewhere. To where though? Oh he wished he knew but it was so dark and cramped in here and he was struggling to figure out how the heck he was gonna get out of this one. Guess all he could do right now was think and figure it out...but that was more Sasuke and Sakura's department, he was more hands' on when it came to this stuff.

...

It hadn't been that long after a stern, older man with a lab coat had contacted one of his beginner trainers and then the pikachu's trainer. This was the Sinnoh Region's own Pokemon Professor, Prof. Rowen. He had gone out to work on one of his subjects for his research when he had found a rather interesting pokemon egg by the lake. It was orange with very distinct swirl markings on it. As far as he knew no pokemon lay eggs like this. So he took the egg back to his lab, earning curious looks from his assistent. But Rowen didn't waste a step or a breath for that matter as he and his assistent swiftly checked it over to check on it's health.

"This egg is rather interesting, and quite healthy too."stated the assistent.

"So it would seem. By it's thick shell and color and the fact it's actually radiating heat seems to me we have the egg of an unknown fire type on our hands."stated the professor.

Quick as a wink Rowen got the egg into one of the ortal incubators and placed a LuxuryBall on the ball hatch, setting the incubator for a proper tempature for a unborn fire type. He then went to his montar and dialed a particular contact and old friend of his.

"Samual, this is Richard Rowen calling."stated Rowen bluntly.

The famous professor of Kanto looked up at the monitar and put his cup of coffee down with a smile, "Ah, Richard, long time no see. What do I owe the pleasure?"

"I found something I think you may find interest,"Rowen then went and retrieved the egg and showed it to Prof. Oak. Oak's eyes turn wide, gaining that child-like excitement at Rowen's little find. "We believe it's the egg of a unknown species of fire type pokemon."

"Now this is indeed an interesting find. But we're gonna need the help of a trainer to get it to hatch as well as record it's information for study."mused Oak, and by the look on his face he had just the trainer in mind.

...

Some time passed and the egg in Rowen's care was already starting to show the early signs of hatching with a very soft glow and wiggling here and there. But it was also around this time that Ash, Dawn, and Brock along with Aipom, Piplup, and the recovered Pikachu.

"Professor Rowen, we're back!"called the high spirited voice of Dawn. Dawn was a ten year old blue haired girl and the piplup's trainer.

Professor Rowen came out from the lab with a package and set it down on a table. "Ah, come on in. The package from your mother is right here Ash."

Eagerly the older, 12 year old **[ooc: For conviencous I have aged Ash for the story]** boy and his two pokemon hurried over and eagerly opened the package. Inside were some new clothes, a new hat, and even a new backpack and sneakers. "Wow, check out the new clothes!"

 _"Cool~!"_ squeaked Pikachu in delight. He was happy that his long time partner and best friend got something from .

"You got a new back pack in there too."pointed out Brock, a dark skinned older breeder and an old friend of Ash's.

Ash wasted no time going to the phone and calling his mother to thank her as well as . He needed to let them know that he had arrived here in Sinnoh safely. Not long after hanging up did Rowen's assistent fraticly race out to them in a hurry. "Professor! Professor! The egg you brought in is hatching!"

"What!?"Swiftly Rowen raced back to the lab.

This caught the attention of Ash, Brock, Dawn, and the pokemon present. All of them excited as they hurries after the professor.

"I can't believe I'm gonna see a pokemon egg hatch!"squealed Dawn in joy.

"Yeah, seems like we arrived to witness something amazing, right Pikachu?"said Ash as they entered the room. Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Wonder what kind of pokemon will hatch from it?"mused Brock, the breeder side of him anxious to find out.

 _"I can't wait to see!"_

 _"Wait for me!"_

"You kids makes yourself useful and lend a hand. Brock there are some towels in the closet down the hall, Dawn get some hot water, and Ash do what you can to keep that egg warm and safe."instructed Rowen swiftly.

"No need to worry, we got this, come on Piplup!"Dawn and Piplup hurried off to get some hot water.

At the same time Brock with help from Ash's Aipom raced off to fetch some towels. Ash and Pikachu meanwhile did what they could to try and keep this egg warm and comfortable. Pikachu was looking over it, watching it like a mother pidgey. Now the duo had seen plenty of eggs hatch in their adventures, but the wonder never faded away. Then before their eyes the glowing got brighter and brighter as the rest of the gang came back the egg before thier eyes hatched. Revealed was a strange pokemon they had never seen before. It looked like a vulpix but it had longer ears, golden fur, two tails with small beautiful round gems.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around in surprise and confusion. There were strange creatures and people looking down at him. Wait a minute, down? Quickly he tried to stand up but end up falling flat on his face, his legs feeling rather shaky. But that was also when he noticed he had paws and fur. Naruto looked himself over and noticed he looked a lot like Kurama, which made him pale and freak out, "Whhiiiiissssppppuuuup!"

The gang watched the strange fox pokemon franticly scramble off the table and went and hid behind one of the planted indoor plants, the poor thing seemed scared right out of it's fur.

"Oh dear, I think we might have frightened it."said Brock.

"Hey no need to be frightened little guy, we just want to be friends."said Ash, trying to ease Naruto out from his hiding spot.

Naruto though was snarling, _"Back off!"_

Not intending to do so, Naruto actually unleashed a flurry of eerie, ghastly flames at Ash. Resulting in both Pikachu and Ash to yelp in surprise while the others had looks of worry and shock.

"It would seem the egg you discovered was indeed a brand new species of pokemon."said the assistant.

"Indeed. I think calling this species Kitsuwhisp is appropriate considering what it just did."agreed Rowen.

Pikachu went over to Naruto with a scolding look, _"You should be more careful. I'm Pikachu and the human you just tried to burn is my trainer, Ash. Do you have a name?"_

Naruto allowed himself to lower his guard, starting to calm down as he actually fazed through the pot and sat down in front of pikachu. _"I'm Naruto, pleased to meet you."_ he barked. Naruto then went over to Ash who in turn gently picked him up into his arms. Gingerly his licked Ash's burned face, "Whisp..."

"Hey that tickles!"chuckled Ash.

"I think it's trying to say it's sorry, Ash."said Brock.

"Aw, it's so cute and fluffy and seems to like you a lot."said Dawn, just gushing over how cute Naruto looked.

"It's alright I know you didn't mean to do that. I guess we must have startled you Kitsuwhisp."Ash stroked Naruto behind the ears, to which actually caused Naruto to admit a purr as his tails wagged gently.

"Ash why don't you take Kitsuwhisp with you? we need to learn everything we can about this new pokemon."spoke up Rowen. Ash's eyes lit up with astonishment.

"Do you want to come Kitsuwhisp? it'd be great to have you with us."asked Ash.

Naruto was caught off guard but mused for a moment as well as his current situation and looked over at pikachu and then piplup and the rest of the gang. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad and he could try and solve this mystery of what happened to him. His head was a jumbled mess and a sea of confusion. Last thing he recalled was protecting his son. But after some thought Naruto nodded, figuring it'd be more fun to figure this out with some new friends.

"Then it's settled,"Rowen handed Ash the LuxuryBall.

"Welcome to the family Kitsuwhisp."Smiled Ash as he touched naruto's head with the ball, successfully catching him. That's when a surprise happened; Naruto let himself out!

"Ah, it let itself out!"gasped Dawn.

Naruto shook his fur, not liking it inside that ball too much. It was comfortable but he didn't want to be stuck in there right now. So he did another thing that caught their eye, he floated up to Ash and plopped himself on Ash's shoulder the opposite of Pikachu's favorite spot.

"Looks like he doesn't like it in there too much, that's alright."said Ash.

 _"Yep, I got a travel buddy~!"_ smirked pikachu in delight.

"So what are you two doing here anyways?"asked Dawn as the gang went into the lobby to give Rowen some space since had just called and they wanted to chat a bit.

"Well I came here so that I can compete in the Sinnoh League and win."said Ash with a grin, and Pikachu looking just as excited.

 _"Sinnoh League?"_ Echoed Naruto in confusion and interest.

Pikachu was more then happy to explain to the newly hatched Naruto, _"A League is where strong pokemon and trainers gather to fight for the right to enter the region's Champion League. But in order to enter you gotta beat eight gyms with strong pokemon."_

 _"Sounds exciting!"_ smirked Naruto.

"Seems like Whispup likes the sound of competing in the league."Noticed Ash; Naruto barked excitedly, the precisous gems held by his tails starting to give off a ghastly glow.

"You certianly gonna have your hands full with Whispup, Ash."Brock then pulled out his guide book and began to look through it. "Looks like the closest gym to Sandgem Town is in Oreburgh City and Jubilife City's right on the way."

Naruto was very interested now, it seemed this world was not so different from his, with the exception of whatever he was and the humans that were with these creatures. They functioned like a team of ninjas did back in the Hidden Leaf. So, Naruto was gonna treat it as such. Ash was his squad's leader and Pikachu along with any other pokemon Ash had were his team mates. His ears perked though at hearing Dawn wanted to come along and he agreed with them inviting the girl along.

"When it comes to traveling the more the merrier I say."said Ash, "What do you think Brock?"

Naruto gave off his signature goofy grin while pikachu agreed fullheartedly with their trainer.

"Of course, it'll be a lot of fun."smiled Brock.

Piplup, Starly, and Aipom all hurried over in delight with Starly riding on top of the monkey pokemon's head. The gang returned the smile in turn before going back to talking. Naruto though jumped down and went over to the pokemon with Pikachu.

 _"Hello, I'm Naruto."_ greeted Naruto with a swim of one of his tails.

 _"Hey, I'm Piplup."_ greeted the spunky and proud penguin pokemon.

 _"You already know Ambipom, Naruto."_ introduced Pikachu.

 _"Hey, hey~! Nice to meetcha!"_ chuckled the monkey pokemon.

 _"I'm new on the team, my name's Starly."_ chirped Starly.

 _"Pleased to meet you all, I'll be counting on you guys to have my back, believe it!"_ purred Naruto.

* * *

 _ **Some time later...**_

Ash and Dawn returned Starly, Ambipom, and Piplup to their pokeballs. But Dawn was confused as to why Pikachu wasn't put back into his pokeball. She could understand why Naruto didn't want to go back in, being just a baby pokemon and all and probably wanted to see the world and explore. But Pikachu was confusing for her. Naruto though had learned a lot from talking with Pikachu and the others. Learning of a entity called Arceus which was this world's deity. He also learned about legendary pokemon and many other things. But as to how he became a pokemon, he was not 100% sure, but he thought this Arceus along with Kurama had something to do with it.

"Ok, we're all set so lets get going."said Ash.

"Hold on, I can understand why Whispup isn't in it's ball but why aren't you putting pikachu in it's pokeball too?"asked Dawn.

"Nah, Pikachu hates traveling that way when being on my shoulder is much more fun."informed Ash.

 _"I don't blame yeah, believe it."_ laughed Naruto.

 _"Agreed."_ squeaked the electric mouse.

"That's amazing!"said Dawn in astonishment.

Rowen having just finished his call with Oak had over heard the conversation and came over to the group, giving Naruto a stroke behind the ears causing the blonde fox to purr at the touch. It felt good, being petted like that; it reminded him of the his wife's tender touch and Tsunade's and the 3rd's fond one.

"You'll learn that just like this little fellow here that pokemon have just as many personalities as there are pokemon in our world."smiled Rowen.

"We've got to get going now,"Ash gave a polite bow, "Thanks for everything you've done professor. And don't you worry, I'll take good care of Whispup."

"Of course."said Rowen.

The gang made way for the door and where about to leave when they spotted a violet haired, rather mean, stern looking boy of about Ash's age, if not maybe a bit younger was leaning against a tree outside. From the looks of things Brock and Ash knew this boy from what he could observe. But that energy flowing off the boy made Naruto's fur bristle and the jewels to actually catch on fire as his blue eyes changed red. That boy reminded him too much like Sasuke before he had turned over a new leaf for the better. This did not go unnoticed by Brock, Pikachu, and Rowen as some how Naruto made himself invisible, defiantly signaling him being at least part ghost type.

"Yes, who are you?"asked Rowen.

"The name's Paul."stated the trainer as he walked over. "And from the looks of things, you must be ."

Paul had seen the strange pokemon that had been perched on Ash's one shoulder and pikachu on the other. Unfortunately it had vanished too fast for him to get a good enough look, let alone his pokedex scan it.

"I'm waiting for him."Paul locked his eyes onto Ash who was staring back stunned.

"You want me?"asked Ash, all the while he could still actually feel Whispup's feelings radiate right through his body, sending the trainer on alert.

"You got more then three pokemon now so want to battle?"smirked Paul.

 _"Let me at him!"_ snarled Naruto, _"I'll wipe that smug little smirk off his face! Nobody talks to my friend like that!"_ Sure enough Naruto had showed himself, looking quite pissed off with fangs bared in a snarl as steam escaped his mah as he jumped in front of Ash in a battle stance.

"Who's that pokemon?"stated Paul, swiftly pulling out his pokedex.

 _ **Whispup, the Ghost Fox Pokemon.**_

 _ **Not much info can be given at this time.**_

Paul swore under his breath as his pokedex not being able to give much info on this pokemon other then it's name. Which meant one thing: this was a newly discovered pokemon. But it also meant the pokedex would update as more discoveries were made about it.

"Looks like Whispup and Pikachu are ready, so sure I'm all for it."said Ash, "I'm gonna be a pokemon master and the way to do that is to beat challengers like you!"

Pikachu jumped down to stand beside Naruto, looking just as detemined but he couldn't help but ask his young friend, _"What's got your tails in a knot Naruto?"_

 _"That, I don't like the energy he's giving off."_ hissed Naruto as Rowen escorted them all to the garden.

Naruto took his place beside Ash and Pikachu while Paul took his in the opposite direction and the rest of the gang took to the sidelines. He was defiantly itching for a fight but the years of ninja training were working over time now.

"I'll be the referee."said Brock taking his place.

Dawn in the mean time looked totally excited, "This is great! I've never seen a pokemon battle before!"

"Well you're seeing one now, so hold onto that hat!"said Ash.

Naruto's blue eyes once more turned blood red at seeing Paul smirk. That was no doubt in his mind that Paul was not sombody that they could let their guard down on, let alone underestimate. It didn't help matters that Paul was clearly getting under his trainer's skin, reminding Naruto all too much of himself when he was Ash's age. _"Come on kid, keep your cool!"_ thought Naruto.

Anxiously he watched as Ash sent out Starly up against another Starly. Which meant this would be a battle of the bird pokemon. The ninja instincts in Naruto kicked into overdrive as he watched the fight, particularly Paul, whom he had labeled as the clear enemy. Starley went into quick attack but only managed to graze the foe's starly.

"A direct hit!"exclaimed Dawn in excitement.

"True, but it doesn't look like did much damage. It looks like he's simply testing Ash's Starly's attack power."observed Rowen earning confusion from Dawn.

Naruto shot a leer at Paul, he wasn't too convinced since Starly, while older then he was was still by pokemon standards young and very much in his world's terms, a genin. But he did agree with what the old man had pointed out, that boy was testing, toying with them even! But he knew better then anyone that alone never decided the match. _"All Starly needs is to catch the other one off guard."_ he whispered to Pikachu, whom in turn agreed.

"Starly, Aerial Ace!"ordered Paul.

Paul's Starly went into a sudden and steep stoop right at Ash's Starly and landed one brutal hit, earning a cry of pain from her. But she wasn't about to be out done, not this tomboy as she righted herself in the air. She had young Naruto down there watching, she wanted to seem how a real battle was fought!

"Starly, Wing Attack go!"called Ash.

Starley swooped down at her foe with wings spread wide as she could and was poised to strike. Naruto though watched as the foe's starly went into using a move that reminded him all too much of one of his own signature jutsu, Shadow Clones. But these weren't solid, they were more on par with the clone jutsu the junior ninjas learned in school. Naruto's ears swerved behind him as his left orb glowed a soft red.

 _"Starly, behind you at 12 o'clock!"_ barked Naruto, Ash though had noticed as well.

"Starly, the real one's behind you!"called Ash.

"Starly Aerial Ace!"called Paul swiftly.

This gave poor Starly little to no time to react, much to Naruto and Ash's dismay. Starly cried out in pain at another direct hit from Aerial Ace as she fell right to the ground, out for the count. Naruto swiftly raced over in concern, _"Starly!"_

"Ash's Starly is unable to battle, Paul's Starly is the winner!"declared Brock and Ash returned Starly to her ball.

"I think I've figured out your battle style,"said Paul.

 _"You aren't the only one baka."_ thought Naruto.

"You cover up your weakness by pushing and when you combine that with a lamo stragedy like your's I can't help but feel sorry for any pokemon that gets stuck with a lousy trainer like you!"Paul quickly returned his own starly.

Paul's words really began to rile up both Naruto and Ash. For Naruto it was the fact Paul just insulted and belittled his own pokemon, Starly and insulting Ash and all of Naruto's teammates. For Ash it was for a similar reason; he was aware of his rash style but he love and looked out for his pokemon and so would they and his pokemon had always thrived on his positive reinforcement method of training. Ash was about to call out Aipom but Naruto stepped onto the feild snarling, his fur crackling like a flicking flame as the orbs he carried flashed red like his now red eyes.

"You want to give it a try Whispup?"asked Ash.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder with a smirk, _"Leave it to me, Ash."_

"Alright, Whispup you're next!"declared Naruto's trainer.

"Stand by, Chimchar!"In a flash of light a little orange ape looking pokemon with a fiery tail came out, dancing about.

Ash was swift to pull out his pokedex,

 _ **Chimchar, the Chimp Pokemon.**_

 _ **Chimchar easily climbs the sheerest of walls and lives on mountain tops. When it sleeps, its flames go out.**_

"Isn't that nice you even got your Chimchar lesson for today!"sneered Paul, pushing Ash's buttons.

Naruto on the other hand looked over to Chimchar with a small smile, _"His your trainer always like that?"_

 _"As long as I've known him, so yeah pretty much."_ stated the chimp pokemon, earning a facepalm from Naruto.

Naruto did not wait as he went into a battle stance and one by one the orbs left his tails and his eyes began to glow blood red. The end result was Chimchar being tossed around in the air like a flipping ragdoll.

"Whispup knows confusion!"declared Rowen, swiftly taking notes.

At the same time Paul looked stunned if not a little frustrated as he tried all he could to get Chimchar out of the confusion attack. Naruto's prankster side was enjoying as his tails directed the desired direction of the confusion attack. It was about time he finished it off though as he started charging up his specialty, causing the orbs to actually leave his tails and become ingulfed in a vicious Razor Wind-like spinning top of doom. The gang and Paul all tried their best to brace themselves from the strength the winds being produced by Naruto's attack. Both Ash and Paul tried to find out what this attack was but both got no results. which meant this was an attack yet to be discovered that was unique to Whispup!

"No hard feelings Chimmy but,"Naruto sent the wind surikens flying straight at Chimchar while jumping into mid air. Causing it to explode into thousands upon thousands of tiny wind-like needles too small for the eye to see. Which in turn resulted in an instant KO for the ghost fox pokemon as the orbs floated back to their owner. "What kind of attack was that!?"Was what everyone thought.

"Holy shit! Whispup only just hatched and it's that strong already, oh boy."muttered Rowen to himself.

"Chimchar is unable to battle, Ash's Whispup is the winner."declared Brock after collecting himself.

"You did it Whispup, that was amazing!"praised Ash, earning a purr from Naruto as he came back to his side.

At the same time Paul returned his pokemon, yet again insulting poor chimchar which made smoke actually bellow from Naruto's maw. All the while Rowen was writing everything down had just witnessed of Naruto's battle as well as every little thing Naruto did that reflected it's emotions. It seemed those precious gems Naruto was carrying were vital to Naruto and that he was a fire and ghost type. So far Naruto had shown he knew confusion and one unnamed attack. This was proving to get very interesting.

Paul on the other hand was secretly feuding in his head, having been taken off guard by the strength of that Whispup. Even more shocking was this pokemon was only a hatchling, a baby pokemon! He'd have to make note to try and find one for himself some how if this one wasn't the only one. He'd also have to try and come up with a stradgey to deal with it next time.

Ash though could notice Whispup looked exhausted, no surprise he was just a baby pokemon. So he picked Naruto up into his arms and walked over to Dawn and handed the little fox pokemon to her. "Mind watching Whispup for me until this is over?"he asked, petting Naruto.

"Of course, you can count on me Ash."smiled Dawn, snuggling Naruto close.

Ash then went back to the battle, sending pikachu up against Paul's Elekid. Pikachu gave a smirk and stole a glance at Naruto, _"You did great kid, now it's my turn."_ stated the electric mouse before charging onto the field.

 _"Go get them Pikachu!"_ cheered Naruto.

Naruto was curious about pikachu's foe so he fazed through Dawn's arms and floated over to her bag and started to dig around in it for her pokedex.

"Hey, Whispup, that's my bag you know."giggled Dawn, carefully pulling the ghost fox pokemon out who had her pokedex clutched in his mouth. "My pokedex, you want me to check out Elekid?"

Naruto nodded, allowing down to take it and point it at Elekid,

 _ **Elekid, the Electric Pokémon.**_

 _ **Elekid waves its arms to produce a strong electrical charge and gains strength when lightning is present.**_

Naruto's expression turned serious, knowing this match wasn't gonna end quickly like his did. Wanting to get a better look Naruto vanished again and appeared chilling out on Dawn's head.

"Is Pikachu the one who does Volt Tackle?"asked Paul.

"Yeah, what of it?"retorted Ash.

"Yeah so, nothing."smirked Paul.

Naruto watched the battle unfold before his eyes as Pikachu let loose a particularly strong thunderbolt at Elekid, and as he feared it did titley squat. Elekid then sent a very harsh thunder attack that caused pikachu to slightly loose his footing. This elekid he was not too fond of, it came off as very pushy and arrogant. The fight seemed like it was gonna go to Elekid when Pikachu pulled off quite the impressive iron tail attack, but it resulted in a draw.

"Pikachu and Elekid are unable to battle, it's a tie."declared Brock.

Looking very worried Naruto hurried over and landed on Ash's shoulder as their trainer took the electric mouse into his arms, "Pikachu, you alright buddy?"

But to everyone's dismay Paul actually set his starly free, abandoning it. An old memory of Naruto's came to mind at seeing this...

 _...Kakashi glanced over at his students, "Those in the ninja world who break the rules are scum, that's true...but those that abandon their friends...are lower then scum."..._

Now Naruto was furious and before Paul or Ash could do anything Naruto unleash a maelstrom of boiling hot fire at Paul, scorching the arrogant prick, earning stunned looks at the fox pokemon.

"You better learn to keep that pokemon under control!"hissed Paul before walking away.

Pikachu before long came to, looking not too pleased either as the gang watched the trainer vanish into the distence. Naruto though was still fuming mad, literally, ghastly smoke was still flowing out from his mouth that was a gape. _"He's lower then scum!"_ growled Naruto.

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Author's Note II

**Author's Note:**

Yes, just be patient Chapter 2 will be coming here and is in the works so just bare with me. I'm bringing up this note quickly answer some questions but also to ask what you'd like to get out of this or see put in it. Now, the critizism is welcomed, again as long as it's polite., which you guys have done so thank you.

As for Naruto being out of character here and there and not reacting to being treated like a kid by the other pokemon, he will react to it but for chapter one he's still got a lot on his plate on top of not retaining a lot of his memories from his life in the ninja world, a side effect of what Kurama and Arceus did. I have also been away from the Naruto franchise for quite some time and have fallen behind to a degree so I may need to brush up a bit. lol

As for Naruto's signature attack, yes I am aware just how deadly it is. But again, this is Arceus's doing. The move itself is still dangerous but has been turned into a One Hit KO type of move similar to Sheer Cold, Horn Drill, ect. So the move is still dangerous, it's just become a one hit KO move that relies heavily on the Hoshi no Tama jewels that Naruto carries in order to attack with it.

*cough* Anyways now that explains things, I'd like to hear what you'd like to see for future chapters. They can be silly events, a pokemon only chapter adventure(Naruto & rest of pokemon), Naruto getting a shipping with a pokemon, ect. And before I forget, I'm not sure I mentioned this but only the pokemon will know Naruto's name is Naruto. So with that I want to thank you for following my story and can't wait to present you all with the next chapter. I also would like to see what you think Whispup/Naruto's pokedex entry should be.

And don't you worry this will be the last author's note from here on out, I just thought I should address the concerns/questions brought up.


	6. Chapter 2: Lesson Number One

Aria: Bet you guys are stoked for another chapter! Naruto will at some time discover the addiction that is Poffins. Will he still have a ramen addiction? yes but I would think by now an adult Naruto would have aquired some other favorite foods. In the mean time, lets get at it for another fun chapter as the gang learn more about Whispup/Naruto.

Naruto: Ramen, d-did you just say ramen!? OwO

Aria: Oh dear, I've done it now. People have asked what type is Naruto's KO move, and the answer is actually Flying Type. As for other Naruto characters coming in I have no plans to do so at this time, but if I did they would be deceased characters like Itachi and Neji and such. Also, Naruto will get a ghost type move I'd say about around the first gym; just haven't figured out what I'll give him. Anyways on with the show!

* * *

 **Chapter 2**  
 **Lesson Number One**

...

It was a bright and sunny day with some clouds dotting the sky as the gang continued on their journey. It had been a good couple days since Ash, Dawn, Brock, Whispup, and Pikachu had all left Sandgem Town. At this time however, Dawn and Piplup were working hard to try and catch this buneary. Which Naruto noted, looked like a rabbit as he stood watching, floating beside Ash as he clung to one of his precious gemstones. The gang had learned quite a bit about Naruto; he was energetic yet mature despite by pokemon standards still just a very young pokemon. It also seemed those gems that were often curled up tight in his two tails were important, though Naruto couldn't figure out why himself, just some sort of instinct made him feel they were something he couldn't afford to loose. But back to the events at hand.

Naruto floated over to sit beside Pikachu with a sweatdrop at the scene he was witnessing from poor Dawn as he came out of his train of thought. _"Uh...she gonna be ok?"_ yipped the ghost fox pokemon.

 _"I wouldn't worry, Naruto. She'll get the hang of it, even Ash forgets some times out of his excitement."_ sweatdropped Pikachu as the watched Ash coach Dawn...or try to.

"Dawn, you gotta make the pokeball bigger first!"pointed out Ash hastily.

Dawn rather franticly, if not clumsily was trying her best and almost dropped the empty pokeball.

"You better hurry or it's gonna get away!"urged Ash.

Dawn did finally manage to enlarge the pokeball, "Alright I'm ready, go pokeball!" and she tossed it. Unfortunately she threw it in the wrong direction and it hit poor Ash in the face causing Pikachu to flinch and while Naruto tried to hold it in he fell over, kicking and howling in laughter as he clutched his stomach as Ash fell flat on his butt.

"Oops, sorry!"said Dawn, looking concerned.

"Not funny Whispup and watch where you throw that thing!"grumbled Ash.

Naruto flinched and quickly retreated behind Pikachu, feeling a bit guilty for laughing. But you had to admit that it was a little funny. Naruto vanished for a moment before apearing on Brock's shoulder, unsure what to make of the scene as an arguement broke out between his trainer and Dawn. Brock why also unsure what to do greeted Naruto with a stroke on the cheek. Piplup though soon noticed that buneary was getting away.

 _"Ah, Dawn Buneary's getting away!"_ chirped the little penguin pokemon in dismay, desperately trying to get the two arguing trainers' attention. But unfortunately, not soon enough for it got away with a hop and a bounce, it's cottontail nowhere to be seen.

 _"And it's gone."_ said Naruto, having a deadpanned look on his face.

"No, Buneary!"

And from there the arguing just got worse, much to the worry of Naruto, Piplup, Pikachu, and Brock.

* * *

Naruto didn't know how but somehow they had managed to break up Dawn and Ash's argument so they could continue on their way. But it seemed Dawn was still quite livid right now. As the arguing continued he took to covering up his poor sensitive ears until it got to a point where Naruto let loose scream, _"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!"_

"You guys are hurting my ears and upsetting Whispup."pointed out Brock who was stuck in the middle.

Just then the sun got very bright all of a sudden, catching all their attentions. Naruto however whimpered from the brightness and scurried into Ash's backpack and curled up while they admired the sight of the Sunny Day attack. Pikachu noticed this and poked his head into the bag.

"You alright Naruto?"asked pikachu in concern for the younger pokemon.

 _"Ow, too bright it hurts my eyes!"_ whimpered Naruto, rubbing his eyes with a red paw.

Pikachu wasn't surprised, Naruto had the big eyes of a pokemon that was nocturnal so attacks that made the sun brighter or gave off lots of light would hurt a great deal since Arceus hadn't created them for life during daylight hours. A perfect example of this his old friend, Noctowl whom was back in Pallet Town. So Pikachu gave his friend a reasuring pat on the head and smiled. Ghost types like Naruto and Dark types were very often nocturnal as well.

 _"You stay in here then until you're eyes don't hurt anymore. It's normal for ghost types like you to not like it being too bright out."_ stated the electric mouse before poking his head back out.

"Hey Pikachu is Whispup alright?"asked Ash in concern; Pikachu gave a smile and nodded.

"Whispup is a ghost type as well as a fire type, but I think that bright sun may have been too much for his sensitive eyes."informed Brock.

After a little bit the sunlight died down to a more normal level as a small grass type, plant bud looking pokemon came over. At the same time Naruto had poked his head out from the pack and came out and floated over to investigate.

 _"Who are you?"_ barked Naruto, tilting his head in curiousity.

 _"I'm Budew, a pleasure to make your acquaintance."_ smiled the grass type and arning a cheeky smile from the fox pokemon.

"It's so cute!"Dawn looked like she was close to squealing from cute overload.

At the same time Ash pulled out his pokedex,

 _ **Budew, the Bud Pokemon**_  
 _ **In winter, it keeps its bud closed to survive the cold, but then it opens it again in spring.**_

"I wonder if this is where that sunny day came from?"wondered Brock as Ash put his pokedex away.

 _"That was you? that hurt my eyes!"_ pouted Naruto.

 _"Sorry, but it was an order from my trainer."_ apologised Budew.

 _"Your trainer? then that means-"_

"It was indeed."came the voice of a man in his late teens, catching everyone's attention. The man had long black hair with attire that looked like that of a bard right out of a threater or traveling fair. With him he carried a beautiful gold harp that looked like the mythical pokemon, Mew. The music was actually pleasant as the man spoke what Naruto guessed was a poem or something, he was not sure but at least it had stopped Dawn and Ash from arguing!

"I'm Ash."

 _"Name's Pikachu."_

"I'm Dawn."

"And I'm Brock."

The man then bent down to be at Naruto's eye level and and tenderly petted him right between the ears, causing him to purr and wag his tails. Naruto didn't know why but that and his tails always seem to be a sweet spot for petting. "And who might this little one be?"asked the man, causing an annoyed growl. "I am not little!"thought the fox pokemon with a huff.

"That's Whispup and he's one of my pokemon."explained Ash as the man stood back up.

"I see. I am the pokemon bard, Nando."greeted Nando with a serene smile, "And this is my Budew. We travel the world bringing joy to all."

"Woah!"said Ash in aw.

"You must have a good time."stated Brock.

Naruto though felt very relaxed and the energy he sensed from Nando was calm and soothing and warm. It actually was making Naruto sleepy, causing him to yawn and stretch rather cutely. Something that did not go unnoticed by Brock and Pikachu as they watched the comedic scene of Naruto fighting with himself to stay awake. _"Darn this body, it gets effected it seems by every aura signature near me. That teme's makes me see red, but Nando's...it's like a warm blanket...gotta stay...awake-"_ thought Naruto.

And thud!

Naruto had fallen forward, out like a light much to the surprise and amusement of everyone present. The precious gems were giving off a warm, very gentle and soothing blue glow. Brock made a mental not to write this down later. It seemed Naruto was effected and could sense the wills and intentions of living things by their lifeforce, aura, or even their spirits. A brash and arrogant being like Paul seemed to turn Whispup dangerous and unpredictable while somebody like Nando had the opposite effect, making Whispup relaxed and feeling secure enough to fall asleep. While somebody like Ash seemed to make Whispup behave normally. It was quite interesting for Brock, particularly since he was a breeder.

"Oh dear, seems Whispup's tuckered out."said Ash as he scooped Naruto up into his arms.

"I don't suppose Whispup had only just hatched not too long ago?"wondered Nando.

"Yes actually, only a couple days ago. Whispup's a new pokemon that requested us to study and care for so much is still unknown about it. What we do know it seems to be very intuned with the intentions of humans and pokemon alike."said Brock, quickly taking notes on Whispup.

"How interesting, don't you think Budew?"mused Nando, his pokemon agreeing with him.

"Hey, I know! Now I can show you how strong I've gotten!"said Dawn, an idea dawning on her face.

"But how?"asked Ash, placing Whispup back into his bag.

"Hey Nando, would you have a battle with me?"asked Dawn.

"If that pleases you."said Nando as Budew nodded in agreement.

"Don't forget this will be your very first battle with a trainer."pointed out Ash.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."said the rookie with a grin.

Growing curious Nando decided to ask the young trainer something he had been pondering for the longest time. Nando held an interest in both contests and the pokemon league, but was awfully torn in two about which would be the better option for him to persue. Nando soon learned that Dawn was a pokemon coordinator in training, so a contest battle was decided. By the time Dawn's battle had started Naruto woke up and climbed out and onto Ash's shoulder.

 _"Dang it, I fell asleep! Hey what did I miss?"_ barked Naruto.

 _"Nothing much, Dawn and Piplup are having a battle against Budew and Nando."_ squeaked Pikachu.

 _"A battle?"_ yipped Naruto.

Naruto turned his attention to the battle between Nando and Dawn's pokemon with interest. Sure enough Piplup was in the middle of trying to land a peck attack on budew. But Budew dodged it with ease. This didn't surprise Naruto too much, but it did amuse him.

"That was fast!"said Ash in amazement, Pikachu and Naruto agreeing.

"Budew, Bullet Seed."instructed Nando.

Budew was more then happy to oblige and fired a barrage of sharp seeds straight at the water type.

"Bullet seed's a grass type move which can give a water type like piplup big problems!"said Brock quickly, causing Naruto to flinch.

Naruto was still learning the basics from Pikachu and while he hated being treated like a child, it was something he'd have to ignore. The younger, more immature version of himself would have snapped but what little memories he retained were of his strongest memories, and a lot of them had been from the war. War changes a person fast, Naruto was forced to grow up a lot faster with being Kurama's cage. So being a vetern fighter stuck in a very young body had it's ups and it's downs. But that was beside the point; he was still learning stuff like abilities and typings. He learned water types like Piplup could easily give him a hard type due to his fire typing while Pikachu was strong against Flying types like Starly. It was a lot to learn but he was getting there, slowly.

"Piplup, dodge it!"ordered Dawn in a hurry.

Piplup was swift to get out of the way of that attack, having no desire to get a hit from Budew's bullet seed since that was bound to leave him black and even more blue. _"Too close for comfort."_ chirped Piplup.

"Piplup use bubble beam!" Piplup was fast to let loose a barrage of super fast stream of bubbles, hiting Budew right on the mark. "Alright!"

Nando though didn't look at the least bit worried from what Naruto saw as the bard chuckled in amusement. _"Pikachu, if water is weak to grass does that mean what I think it means?"_ asked the fox pokemon.

Pikachu looked stern and serious as he watched, giving a nod. _"Budew barely felt that. Grass resists water, so you're right on target Naruto."_ In turn their trainer and Brock voiced the same.

"Solarbeam if you please."said Nando.

Budew's bud opened up as a bright light of energy started to charge up, absorbing sunlight. Dawn had Piplup go in for a peck attack but little did Dawn know Sunny Day was still in effect a bit, so solarbeam was fired fast and while it KO'd poor Piplup the light from the attack caused naruto to climb down into Ash's coat, whimpering from his sensitive nocturnal eyes getting the glare from the attack. Dawn at the same time looked very worried for Piplup.

"It appears our battle is over."stated Nando.

"Hey you alright Whispup?"asked Ash in concern, earning a whine from the ghost fox pokemon.

 _"Oh dear."_ sighed Pikachu.

Nando then went over with a small smile, "Apologisies to Whispup, ghost types have never been too fond very bright light."

"No, it's ok Whispup will be fine."reassured Ash.

"But how did solarbeam fire so fast in the first place?"asked Dawn.

"It must be from the effects of the sunny day attack."pointed out Brock while Ash and Pikachu managed to urge Naruto out of hiding.

"I'm so sorry Piplup..."said Dawn, clearly feeling she was to blame.

 _"Don't apologise, we both screwed up."_ stated Piplup.

"And Dawn, I wouldn't have guessed this was your first battle. You were so good."praised Nando as Naruto went over to talk with Budew and Piplup.

 _"Nice try for your first fight, Piplup."_ purred Naruto.

 _"Indeed, you should be proud, it was a good effort dear."_ praised Budew.

 _"Thanks guys."_ smiled Piplup.

Naruto then went and floated up to Nando, purring as he nuzzled him. Earning a delightful laugh from the bard in return before Naruto went back to Ash's side on his favorite spot. Nando and gang parted ways, wishing the best of luck to both. At the same time a rather shady trio of thieves were watching the gang. Naruto though could sense them, his orbs glowing red. But he decided it be best to keep quiet for now and stay alert. Whoever those fools were they would be in ofr a nasty shock, mark his words!

* * *

It was twilight by the time the gang had continued on their way through the forest and Naruto was quite literally a hyperactive ball of fluff as he ran and flew zigzags around the gang. Much to Pikachu, Ash, and Brock's amusements but dawn seemed a little down at the fact she couldn't catch her first pokemon and lost her first battle. Naruto wasn't the only energetic one, the wild nocturnal pokemon in the forest were defiantly stirring and waking up for the night, while the day time pokemon would be hurrying to their nests and dens for the night.

"Whispup sure looks happy."said Brock, looking up from his guidebook.

"Great at least somebody's in a good mood. I can't even catch a pokemon and I lost the battle..."sighed Dawn.

"Hey, take a hint from Whispup and chill out! Have a nice dinner, get some rest, and you'll be fine tomorrow."smiled Ash, petting Naruto as the little fox scurried up to rest on top of Ash's head.

 _"Dinner sounds good to me."_ squeaked Pikachu.

 _"Me too! I'm hungry!"_ barked Naruto.

"Good night's sleep, how do you get that without a bed?"asked Dawn, Naruto deadpanning at her question.

"That girl wouldn't last two seconds out in the field on a mission...oh boy."thought Naruto. He could still remember his very first big mission when he had been a preteen fresh out of the academy. He had to sleep outside around the fire too then since shinobi often would be gone for weeks, if not months at a time in the field on missions and often had to camp out. So the idea of camping out made the ghost fox pokemon feel rather nostalgic. But his attention was caught at Brock saying there was a pokemon center not far from their location. This sparked his curiousity, which caught the gang's attention.

"Oh that's right, Whispup doesn't know what a pokemon center is."said Brock.

"You'll really like it Whispup, it's a place where trainers and pokemon can stop and rest as well as gather information."informed ash.

"It's also a hospital for hurt or sick pokemon."added Dawn.

Now this really had Naruto's attention. So pokemon centers were a hot spot for pokemon and trainers that was multifunctional. It served as a rest stop as well as a clinic, providing both parties a chance to relax and refresh before heading out again. It sounded like a golden chance to gather up some valuable information and learn some things. It was an oppurtinity he was not gonna let slide by. And that's when things started to get a bit odd in Naruto's eyes; Brock let Bonsly out and was acting...rather odd.

 _"Uh...he gonna be ok?"_ asked Naruto.

 _"I wouldn't worry, he's always like this when females come to mind."_ chuckled Pikachu.

"So that's a Bonsly."said Dawn, taking out her pokedex,

 _ **Bonsly the Bonsai Pokemon**_  
 _ **Being a Rock-type, it can get weak if its body contains too much water, so it secretes that water from both sides of its body to regulate it.**_

"So did you bring all your other pokemon too?"asked Ash.

"Nope, my brothers and sisters are looking after them for me back at the Pewter Gym."said Brock.

"What? Gym?"asked Dawn.

Ash was quick to explain that Brock's family ran the pokemon gym in Pewter City, Kanto and that Brock was the gym leader there. This was a shock for both Dawn and Naruto.

* * *

The sun was almost completely set by the time the gang arrived at the center. Naruto was gawking at Brock going all fanboy on the pink haired nurse known as Nurse Joy. And that was after seeing the entire family photo of Nurse Joy's family what what looked like maybe graduation or a convention or something. How the heck did one family have so many girls that looked so alike! The poor fox's head was spinning from the info frying his brain. And Brock going all fanboy with her wasn't helping.

When they finally got Brock to calm down Dawn, Brock, and Ash went to go make a phone call to Dawn's mother. At the same time though Naruto had choosen to explore the center a bit. That was when Joy came over not long after the call ended, reminding Ash he needed to register for the Sinnoh League. Naruto heard this and hurried over, jumping onto the nurse's computer, looking down at the screen with interest.

"Oh hello there, aren't you the cutest thing. I've never seen a pokemon like you before."said Joy, stroking Naruto under the chin gently.

"Whispup, get down from there."Naruto pouted and quickly landed on the desk as he was told. "Sorry Nurse Joy, this is Whispup's first time at a Pokemon Center."

"Don't you worry, he meant no harm. Now lets get you registered Ash, otherwise you won't be able to compete."Joy was swift to get the registration done. Once done she handed him back his pokedex. "There, you're all set and ready to roll."

"Thanks."Ash eagerly accepted his dex back, putting it safely away.

"Can I register for pokemon contests here as well?"asked Dawn.

"You'll need to do that at the arena. You can get your passes there as well."informed Joy.

Nurse Joy though was quite interested in Naruto; she had never seen a pokemon like him. Whispup looked in many ways like a vulpix but different. And those jewels he was carring in his tails, if she was correct they were connected to this little pokemon's health and well being much like Spoink's pearl or Charmander's flame. She made a note to notify her relatives at the other centers to keep an eye out for this small group with the whispup so that they could learn a few things on this new pokemon species.

While Ash and Dawn were busy Brock made a point to quickly send Rowen the information they had learned about Whispup. And to everyone's surprise Nando arrived not long after the kids with their starter pokemon. Naruto eager raced over to Nando, tails wagging, _"Nando!"_

"Nando! What a pleasant surprise!"greeted Dawn

"Yes it is, a pleasant one."Greeted Nando, petting Naruto in return.

Nando then went over to the nurse's desk where Joy handed him back Budew whom was now fit as a fittle. But to Naruto and the gang's disappointment Nando wasn't staying the night at the center. Naruto could sense something was troubling the kind black haired bard. But Joy was able to explain that Nando held an interest in both contests and battles. "So that explains that conflicted energy from him."thought Naruto. Naruto was shaken from his thoughts though when Dawn and Ash started arguing.

 _"Enough already!"_ yowled Naruto as he smacked both Dawn and Ash with his tails.

"What was that for Whispup!"they snapped.

"I think Whispup was simply trying to get you two to stop fighting."pointed out Joy.

"Why don't you just go ask him you two?"said Brock.

"Fine, we'll do that!"said Ash.

And with that Dawn and Ash stormed off much to everyone's frustrations as brock went after them. Naruto shooked his felt, causing it to crackle like a fireplace as he sighed and went after them. Thankfully it took little to no time to find them as he arrived just as Starly was returned to her pokeball and the duo were getting lectured by Brock. But that was also when these shady Inn keepers arrived on the scene. Ash and the others looked like they were about to go with them but Naruto's eyes turned blood red as did the jewels in his tails as his fur bristled and his fangs were bared in a snarl.

"Whispup, what's wrong?"asked Ash.

Naruto was fast to advance towards the blue haired man and the redheaded women who clearly used way too much hairspray or something on her hair by the smell hitting his nose. Then there was the third one; he was clearly a pokemon, but one that learned to speak human. Whispup then let loose a maelstrom of fire at the trio, revealing them to be Team Rocket as they screech from the flames.

"Team Rocket!"

 _"I don't know who they are but I don't care, their energy is rich in bad intentions."_ snarled Naruto.

Team Rocket defiantly noticed Naruto, realizing he was a new species of pokemon. But before Jessie and James could even finish thier annoying motto Naruto let loose another blast of his magmastorm attack straight at them, sending them flying and burned to a crisp. With that out of the way he huffed and by instinct, groomed his face before going contently back to Ash's side. The gang was stunned at what happened, but shook it off.

"That was Magma Storm. that Whispup used."said brock, earning a whistle from Dawn.

"Will-o-whisp, Magma Storm, Confusion, and that new attack. You're just full of surprises aren't you Whispup?"laughed Ash, Naruto puffing out his chest proudly.

"We still need a name for that new attack though, so I spoke with while at the pokemon center."said Brock as they set up camp.

"And?"

"It's been dubbed Resebshuriken, quite approprate if you ask me."Everyone agreed.

Just as they got dinner cooking over the fire a very familar budew came into the clearing. Naruto, being his usual friendly self went over and happily greeted Budew. Not long after Nando followed.

"I was having such a nice evening before they showed up, but it seems Whispup took care of it."said Nando as he looked at the sky. "Would it be alright if I joined you? that smells quite delicious."

"Of course you can join us for dinner."

"The more the marrier I say."

While the trainers talked Naruto was very much devouring dinner for tonight on the menu: curried ramen. He had to pester Brock for a bowl but it was SO worth it! The pokemon food he normally got was fine, but this was ramen, his favorite food! No way he was passing it up! Once he was done he beltched a puff of smoke, contently patting his tummy. Before their eyes instinct caused Naruto to do something interesting: he created a nest from his will-o-whisp and snuggled up in it quite contently. But after they got over the shock of it Nando and the gang continued talking while Naruto listened contently, his large, nocturnal blue eyes adjust perfectly with the dark of the night.

"If I enter the Sinnoh League I have collect 8 gym badges. On the other hand to enter the Grand Festival I have to collect 5 ribbons."said Nando.

Unfortunately Ash and Dawn started arguing again which made naruto screech in a haunting and frightening way. Enough so to make the duo stop, sending goose bumps up all their spines. So, not to get that again they decided to stop fighting for now.

"Looks like Whispup doesn't like the fact you're disrupting the forest's singing."said Nando, earning a huff of agreement from the ghost fox pokemon.

"Huh?"

"What do you mean?"asked Dawn.

 _"Listen closely,"_ yapped Naruto, contently closing his eyes, ears twitching to the rthymn of the forest.

So the gang listened closely to the sounds of the forest at night. Ghost pokemon going about their business, Hootoot and Noctowl perched in the trees, bug pokemon and Buneary singing, and water pokemon singing hmyns to the moon. Put together is was a content and comforting sound to Naruto's ears. Maybe this world wasn't so different from his own, actually maybe it was better even as he watched Dawn and Ash make up.

"Whispup and we're sorry for arguing."said dawn.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to make you upset, buddy."said Ash, petting the ghost fox pokemon.

 _"Forgiven."_ purred Naruto.

Naruto's attention was taken in when the duo mentioned their encounter with a legendary pokemon. Dawn had seen this legendary dwelling in a lake while Ash had seen a pheonix-like pokemon that flew over a rainbow that he called Ho-oh. This made him wonder, was a legendary pokemon the reason he looked like this and his memories were missing? That night while everyone was fast asleep, craddled in their dreams Naruto stayed up through the night, lost in his thoughts.

* * *

The next day came before the gang knew it and Ash was having a battle with Nando. Naruto though, being a nocturnal pokemon was fast asleep, snuggled up in Brock's arms. Pikachu couldn't blame Naruto, after all hatchlings needed rest and he had gone through a lot. Right now though Pikachu was up to the plate for this fight. However the commotion woke up one sleepyhead ghost fox pokemon as the fight started to heat up.

"Well looks who's awake."grinned Brock.

"Morning sleepyhead."giggled Dawn.

Naruto yawned, revealing sharp fangs before tiredly rubbing his eyes. His attention was turned to the battle scene at hand. Pikachu had just landed a thunderbolt attack on budew. But what happened next had jaws start to drop! Budew's body was swallowed in a bright light and began to change and grow until the light vanished, revealing an entiring different pokemon before them. Naruto was speachless.

"Rosalia? Budew evolves into Rosalia!?"Ash was stunned.

"Awesome! I've never seen that!"said Dawn in awe.

"An interesting development to say the least."said Nando, "Rosalia, sunny day if you please."

Naruto flinched as Rosalia fired a beam at the sky from the roses she had for hands. He had to bare it even if it did hurt like a prick. And boy did that bright sunlight hurt, but he did notice he felt a tad stronger too from the exposer. He watched as Pikachu dodged a solarbeam then went into iron tail, using the speed of the fall from the dodge to his adventage and landed a direct hit and finishing the battle. Thankfully the harsh sunlight died down too.

"Rosalia!"said Nando in worry.

 _"Nice one Pikachu!"_ yawned Naruto, still tuckered out.

 _"Y-you win..."_ said one very knocked out grass type.

"Well, that's that. It seems we lost."sighed Nando.

Pikachu and Ash were just tickled pink by this victory as Naruto jumped out of Brock's arms and raced over, tackling Ash to the ground in excitement, causing the three to laugh in delight as Nando returned Rosalia to her ball.

"Now to Ash and Dawn, I offer you my thanks."said Nando as he went over to the group. "I finally know what I must do."

"You're gonna join the Sinnoh League aren't yeah?"asked Ash.

"You're going for the grand festival right?"asked Dawn.

"I've decided to do both."said Nando, resolve in his expression.

"Huh?"

Naruto though nodded in approval. Nando had that fire in his eyes and the doubtful, conflicted energy waving off him had been replaced with confidance. The gang soon parted ways with Nando to continue their journey. Little did they know the future had a wonderful surprise in store for the gang.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	7. Chapter 3: The Grass Type's Always

Aria: I am glad everyone enjoyed the previous chapter. This time around Naruto will be meeting a certian Grass type that'll be joining the gang. Also the gang will learn what Naruto's ability is later down the road. So far they learned Naruto's ability to sense a being's intentions and that he's a nocturnal pokemon. People have been asking what Naruto's jewels in his tails are for and my answer is...I can't tell for it's a spoiler. However somebody did guess right that the gems hold Naruto's powers and when reacting to somebody's intentions/energy/aura they will glow.

Naruto: So my gems react like a mood ring for auras?

Aria: Yep, but they are also the only way you can use that KO attack. The reason instinct is yelling at you not to loose those gems is something far more important which will be revealed in a later chapter.

Naruto: Anyways, on with the chapter! Also a move update for me;

-Moves Update-

-Phantom Force, Magmastorm, Confusion, Resebshuriken

...

 **Chapter 3**  
 **The Grass Type Is Always Greener**

~.~.~.~

Ok how the heck did this happen for Arceus sake!?

Here he was stuck in a cage with Pikachu by those same goons. The worst part about it he hadn't been fast enough to dodge the darn thing which was kinda why he was banging his head on the cage floor, beating himself up over what happened. Down below Naruto and Pikachu could see Ash, Brock, and Dawn persuing the baloon.

 _"Naruto think you can faze through the bars and try getting me out? I can give them a shock they won't forget in a hurry."_ asked Pikachu in haste.

 _"Faze through? I can try. Those idiots don't seem to bright, so lets try."_ barked Naruto.

So tapping into the fact he was part ghost type he tested the bars with a paw and it fazed right through. Which earned a very impish and mischievous fox-like smirk from the ghost fox pokemon. Pikachu saw that look on Naruto's face; that was his prankster look he got every time he woke their trainer. He then proceeded to faze right out of the cage and landed right on top of it. He quickly got to work trying to get the cage open but it was hard when you had paws instead of hands. Naruto's attention was adverted when he spotted Starly being released and racing over in a hurry.

 _"Starly I got this, keep those morans busy!"_ called out Naruto.

 _"Bite through that rope Naruto! That's what Ash wanted me to cut!"_ called out Starly, swiftly going in to counter Carnivine.

Naruto nodded and with fangs bared he snapped down on the rope and broke it. Which in turn resulted in the duo to plummet towards the forest floor and for them to scream as Naruto and Pikachu held onto the cage for dear life. Which also caused some panic from the gang below.

* * *

Poor Naruto and Pikachu had had quite the bumpy landing, with Naruto seeing stars. But for the most part they had been lucky and had escaped with just some bumps and bruises. Unfortunately one of naruto's gems lay on the ground with a crack in it. Which resulted in a look on his that would make you think all the ramen shops in the world had been destroyed.

 _"My jewel...my precious jewel!"_ whimpered Naruto, clutching it protectively in his paws.

 _"Hey it's ok, I bet Brock can fix it and at least the other one is ok."_ said Pikachu, patting the young pokemon's back.

Unfortunately that's also when Team Rocket found them, much to the duo's annoyance. But it also had awoken a a tortiose-like pokemon that was not far away and was napping behind a boulder. This pokemon was the grass type, Turtwig. Turtwig went and stole a look from behind his sleeping place to see what was going on, spotting the pikachu and a pokemon he had never seen before that was standing between some humans and a meowth. He knew something was clearly up; those humans were clearly foes, not allies from the words coming out of the two pokemon's mouths. Turtwig had seen enough. Pikachu and Naruto saw the grass type approach, stunned as he approached.

 _"Are you two alright?"_ asked Turtwig.

 _"We're fine."_ said Pikachu in greeting; he seemed friendly enough.

Turttwig looked at the younger vulpix-like pokemon that looked very upst over that gem it was holding. The hatchling couldn't have been no more then a couple weeks old, just a kid. To make a hatchling cry didn't sit right with this grass type as he shot a leer at the humans and Meowth.

 _"Hey, are you the ones that did this? Huh!?"_ growled Turtwig.

"You're a Turtwig, aren't yeah?"said Meowth.

 _"This is my territory, so you better leave or you'll regret it!"_ snapped Turtwig. No pokemon in his territory was gonna trouble the pokemon that lived here, particularly a kid no less.

"Oh please just because you're saying we're trespassing on your turf doesn't mean we're looking at the same stupid map you are!"Meowth was starting to get nervous, territoral pokemon were not ones you wanted to piss off.

 _"I said LEAVE! I'm getting angry!"_ snapped the grass type, stomping his foot on the ground.

"So yeah, what if you blow your top!? That leafy head of your's doesn't scare me a bit!"countered Meowth right back.

Naruto though felt something snap as James was about to attack with his own pokemon. A visible wave of malicious, ghastly blue and blood red fire covered naruto's body as his eyes glowed the color of blood and his fur moved like a candle flame. Just the look alone sent a shiver down Team Rocket's spines. Then in a flash Naruto had vanished and soon reappeared out from the shadows; taking out Team Rocket's pokemon one by one out of pure rage before sending them flying. Naruto had just learned a new move, Phantom Force. He soon managed to calm down, but was panting heavily.

"N-naruto..are you ok?"asked Pikachu in worry.

"That was something, you sent them packing kid."said Turtwig.

"Don't call...me...kid..."Suddenly before them Naruto had collapsed, the in tack gem clutched by his tail pulsing like a beating heart while the cracked one was giving off steam.

"Naruto!"yelped the electric mouse in worry.

Naruto wasn't looking too hot, which worried them both as Ash and the gang arrived. Turtwig though was quick to jump to conclusions and stepped in front of Pikachu and one out cold Naruto.

"Hey, it's a Turtwig!"said Dawn in amazement.

"It sure is, I'm pretty sure it's a Sinnoh starter pokemon as well."Ash was quick to pull out his dex.

 _ **Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokémon.**_  
 _ **Its shell is made of earth and when it absorbs water, it becomes harder.**_

"Ash, look over at Whispup. It's not looking to good!"said Brock, noticing the state the ghost type was in.

Ash and Dawn looked and noticed, gaining a shocked and worried look on thier faces. Whispup was panting and twitching. There was just one problem: Turtwig wouldn't let them get close to Pikachu and Whispup. And to make matters worse Dawn thought it'd be a bright idea to attack Turtwig instead of reason with it, which resulted in it defending itself, the razor leaf KO-ing an Oddish whom then released sleep powder, and officially knocking out Pikachu and one reckless Ash. Turtwig then proceeded to grab both Naruto and Pikachu and run off. Unfortunately it also left the broken gem behind by mistake in the process.

"Hey, wait!"cried out Brock, swiftly going after Turtwig.

"Woah, Turtwig!"Dawn was fast to follow after them.

Just then an elderly women dressed in casual spring clothes stumbled upon them, "Children!"she called out, catching the duo's attention. She could see that something had happened here so she helped out by taking the gang to her home not far away.

* * *

Back in the forest Turtwig had taken them somewhere safe and in a hollow den of an apple tree had set Naruto and pikachu down in the nests. He then tackled the tree to knock down some fresh fruit for them from the same tree, resulting in waking up Pikachu.

 _"Huh?"_ squeaked Pikachu in surprise.

Pikachu looked around and then realized Naruto right beside him, and he was burning up. Did it have something to do with his gem that broke by chance? It was possible. He some had to get Naruto out of here and then find Ash! Turtwig then came in carrying the fruit and set it down.

 _"Here you go, eat up."_ said Turtwig with a smile.

 _"Um, thank you."_ said Pikachu, ears drooping and not too sure about the fruit.

 _"Go on, try it. I promise it's good."_ insisted the grass type.

Pikachu knew he had to get Naruto back to Ash but he didn't want to be rude to Turtwig either. It was kind of the pokemon to have offered the fruit after all. So Pikachu sucked it up and took a bite out of the small orange-like fruit. And it...actually tasted good! As Turtwig smiled Pikachu eagerly devoured the fruit.

* * *

Back at the house the elderly women-Clara-helped the gang out, waking Ash up and explained about the wild Turtwig that had run off with Whispup and Pikachu. Brock was busy trying his best to repair the cracked gem while he listened to her tale. Brock was honestly concerned, that breeder's instinct kicked in.

He had spoken with at the center a few weeks back and it seemed these gems were vital for Whispup for it not only held it's abilities but kept the young pokemon's powers from going haywire, which if he was right meant a lot of trouble if this star gem wasn't returned to Whispup and fast. After all the talking was done the gang headed out to find Pikachu and Whispup...and fast!

When the gang finally found Pikachu and Turtwig, the grass type had just settled a dispute over some food between a Geodude and Mankey and was plain tuckered out.

"Pikachu!"called Ash.

 _"Ash!"_ cried out Pikachu in relief, but also woke up the Tiny twig Pokemon.

"We thought we'd find you here but where's Whispup?"said Dawn, looking for the cute little ghost type.

Turtwig though was still under the impression these folks were here to hurt them. So in haste Turtwig tackled Ash pretty hard right in the chest, knocking the black haired preteen down, earning worry from his friends. Pikachu hurried to Turtwig's side, frantic by the look and tone in his voice.

 _"Turtwig you gotta stop this! That boy's me and Naruto's friend! And Naruto's fever won't go down, he can help him, please stop!"_ begged Pikachu desperately. But Turtwig didn't seem to want to hear any of it. _"You stubborn fool! These humans here are friends and Naruto needs their help!"_ snapped Pikachu, his patience running thin.

 _"Huh?"_ asked Turtwig.

"Pikachu and Whispup are my friends, you see we were only trying to help!"said Ash in determination, "Team Rocket are the bad guys that took them away from me and we were trying to stop them!"

Now Turtwig felt unsure, maybe even a bit confused as he looked towards Pikachu who confirmed what Ash said was the truth. With that skitty out of the bag, Turtwig felt the shock and guilt train hit like a rolling golem as he proceeded to apologise to them and quickly took them to where Naruto was. Swiftly Ash scooped up Whispup and the gang with Turtwig in tow raced back to Clara's house. While Clara and Brock tended to Naruto, Ash let Turtwig know his own gratitude for helping his pokemon out. After awhile Naruto's fever broke once the gem was back where it belonged: safely nestled at his tails outside in the garden shade where he was resting.

"That is quite the remarkable pokemon you have there Ash, I've never seen anything quite like it and it's so adorable."said Clara while Turtwig and Pikachu kept an eye on the sleeping Naruto.

"Thanks, Whispup's quite something isn't he?"said Ash.

"We are honestly stilling learning about it, since not much is known about Whispup yet."pointed out Dawn.

"It's my fault...I did'nt know that gem was more then a trinket the ki-I mean Naruto found...will he be ok?"asked Turtwig, looking a little down.

Pikachu patted Turtwig on the back, giving a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, Brock said he just needs rest now, he'll be fine, you'll see."

Sure enough Naruto's gems gave off a soft glow for a brief moment as the spirit fox pokemon woke up, revealing his blue eyes as he stretched and yawn. _"Ow...I what hit?"_ groaned Naruto as he sat up.

 _"Naruto!"_ said Pikachu, hugging him in excitement.

 _"Pikachu, you're squishing me!"_ grunted Naruto.

"Hey, Whispup's awake!"said Ash in both excitement and relief.

Naruto couldn't help but purr as Ash gently petted him, stroking him between the ears. Brock then after some work, time, and effort came back out with a piping hot pot of soup and gave a bowl to Whispup, Pikachu, and Turtwig. Of course naruto being Naruto was devouring his in no time flat.

 _"You sure are hungry, would you like mine?"_ offered Turtwig.

 _"Are you sure?"_ yipped Naruto, Turtwig nodding which made on super excited Naruto as he dived in and devoured it.

Ash having seen this was more then happy to give Turtwig another bowl of the soup. Which, to everyone's shock resulted in said pokemon getting excited and quite literally love biting the young trainer right on his head.

 _"Ash!"_

"Oh no!"

Naruto though was not worried as he proceded to use confusion to get another helping of the soup, eating away. _"I wouldn't worry, Turtwig means no harm by it."_ laughed Naruto, earning a puzzled look from Pikachu. That is until they saw Naruto's gems were giving off the usual warm and welcoming glow that happened when the spirit fox pokemon sensed good intentions. So, Pikachu took his young friend's word for it.

"Turtwig, cut it out! Let go of my head!"protested Ash, trying desperately to get the Tiny Twig Pokemon to let go of his head.

"Turtwig's such a little scamp."chuckled Clara, earning questioning looks from the trainers and amusement from Naruto.

"When Turtwig bites you, it's a sign that it really likes you."explained the elder.

"So, does Turtwig do that to you too Clara?"asked Dawn.

"Of course,"said Clara, "Come here Turtwig."

Naruto contently groomed his face as he watched the scene unfold. He wasn't worried for the old women as she pulled a trick he swore Kiba's clan would some times do with the more energetic puppies. Turtwig got no where close to her head and was clamped happily on the piece of wood. But it was also then Naruto's eyes turned red and his orbs glowed red with malice as he sensed something in the direction of the water. So fast as he could he snatched Turtwig and Pikachu away with Confusion just in the nick of time as those bafoons tried to capture Turtwig and Pikachu.

 _"Not them again."_ growled Naruto.

 _"Thanks, Naruto you saved my tail!"_ squeaked Pikachu in relief as they were set down.

"Oh no not them again!"groaned the gang.

Naruto got a look on his face that could send a flipping gyarados running for the hills as he vanished from sight.

"What the heck is Whispup up to now?"wondered Ash.

"I don't know but I think we're about to find out."pointed out Brock as Whispup appeared on top of the surfaced submarine and fazed right through the walls.

Naruto snickered as he easily dodged Team Rocket's efforts to catch him inside the sub, taking full advantage of his ghost type abilities he had gotten the hang of over these past weeks. Naruto then got that umistakable glint in his eyes when he was up to something which mae Meowth, Jessie, and James pale as Naruto proceeded to melt the pettles and controls and then finally destroyed the part of the of the sub to caused it to explode not long after Naruto got out safe and sound, landing on land.

 _"Oh I guess idiots can fly."_ laughed Naruto as he watched them blast off.

 _"Naruto, you little scamp,"_ laughed Turtwig as Pikachu patted him on the back.

"And the prankster strikes again."Whistled Dawn.

Naruto couldn't help but snicker impishly at Dawn's comment as Ash was showering him with pets and praise. And later they bid their farewells to Clara only to be pleasantly surprised that Turtwig wanted to join them. Whispup battled Turtwig and revealed the new move he had learned, resulting in Ash catching Turtwig. The gang couldn't be more delighted by this new addition to the team, Naruto in particular. Turtwig would be a handful but a very welcomed addition with Turtwig's spunky nature and kind heart. So with a new team mate in tow, Ash and co. continued on their way to Jubilife City in order to make it to Dawn's first contest.


	8. Chapter 4: Here's Paul Again

Aria: Ok sorry for the wait but I was at the point were I needed to sort out which episodes of the Sinnoh Saga would be made into this crossover's chapter and which would not as not all the episodes need to be covered after all, just the important ones. I also have been very busy with real life with a new job and club. This chapter we will provide Naruto a chance to get to know Turtwig better and Paul makes a return.

Naruto: *looks pissed off* Not Paul again!

Aria: Oh almost forgot I need to mention I got inspired to write my take on "Naruto turns into a Pokemon" by a fellow writer here on FF that is known as Hussbek. So a big thank you goes out to him/her.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**  
 **Lost In The Woods, Here's Paul Again!**

~.~.~.~

It was another beautiful day and the gang was busy getting ready for lunch having stopped in a clearing in a rather rocky forest. Dawn and Ash were setting up the table while Naruto wash helping Pikachu set up the pokemon food and Brock of course was cooking up a storm as usual. Aipoom was up in the trees getting some fruit to snack on while Piplup down below was eagerly trying to persuade the Normal Type for a share in the spoils. But of course Aipom being Aipom was mocking the little penguin pokemon, which he didn't take too kindly too. But karama can be a fickle thing and it didn't take long for poor Aipom to screw up and smack his head on a branch higher up the tree, resulting in him dropping the small tangerine and Piplup getting a nice tangy snack.

 _"Hey that was MY tangerine, Piplup!"_ snapped the purple monkey pokemon as he jumped down.

 _"You should have shared, so tough love Aipom!"_ snapped back Piplup.

Naruto's ears perking, his orbs glowing yellow as he sensed some discord amounst his fellow pokemon. Blue eyes locked onto the scene of Turtwig along with Bonsly trying hard to break up the fight between his team mate, Aipom and Dawn's pokemon, Piplup. Which failed big time and Naruto was fast to intervene with Confusion, stopping the duo in their tracks.

 _"That's enough, both of you!"_ growled Naruto.

 _"But he stole my fruit!"_

 _"But he ate my fruit!"_

Naruto was fast to bring them over and pin them down with the same Confusion attack.

 _"I don't care who started it, I'm ending it."_ he hissed, leaking a vicious aura at the two, causing them to flinch and clam up.

Turtwig went over with a sigh of relief, _"Nice save kid."_

Naruto glared at the grass type, _"Call me that again Turtwig and I'll have a new target practice, got it?"_ Turtwig swiftly nodded, recalling just how frightening this ghost type could be some times. The commotion was enough to get the attention of their trainers as Brock, Ash, and Dawn hurried over.

"What the heck happened here?"asked Ash in worry.

"Seems like your Aipom and Dawn's Piplup got into a bit of a disgreement and Whispup broke them up."said Brock.

"That true?"Ash asked them; Turtwig, Bonsly, and Whispup nodded. "Thank you Whispup."

 _"You two gonna behave?"_ Piplup and Aipom swiftly nodded, not wanting to anger the ghost type further. Naruto then ceased his confusion attack that was pinning them, the two pokemon having calmed down and thus, his precious gems stopped glowing yellow. But no sooner had they stopped they began to glow red as did his eyes as his fur began to bristle. With a snarl Naruto scurried up Ash's shoulder, perching there as one of his tails gently curled around his trainer's neck protectively.

 _"Teme!"_ he hissed.

"Pathetic!"came the all too familar voice of Paul. Sure enough said boy came into the clearing, not looking to pleased and just as mean as ever.

"It's Paul!"noted Ash, Whispup still looking very pissed off as said preteen smirked.

Sure enough Paul went at it again at pushing all their buttons, commenting about their new friend, Turtwig. Which succeeded in pissing Ash and Turtwig and yes, Whispup off.

 _"I won't stand for being insulted by that human!"_ growled the grass turtle pokemon.

 _"Easy Turtwig, I'm angry too but keep your shell on."_ yipped Naruto. he knew better then anybody that a short temper was not good for a battle...something many used to remind him about.

Paul though spotted Whispup and was quick to pull out his pokedex and pointed it at the little fire/ghost fox pokemon,

 _ **Whispup, the ghost fox pokemon. Whispups are born with the gems in their tails and uses them as a medium for their supernatural skills and abilities. It can sense the emotions, aura and intentions of those around it.**_

Paul gave a smirk as he put the pokedex away. He knew eventually it would have been updated with this new pokemon species' information. So it was most certianly a ghost type. The look it gave it him was chilling; that was the same look a certian person had that he had encountered when younger and went to see someone.

"So Prof. Rowen updated it huh?"Dawn whispered to Brock who nodded.

In the mean time a battle had started between Paul and Ash as Pikachu jumped down to join Whispup who sat with tails lashing with impatience. "Fine our last battle left a bad taste in my mouth and I wanna give my lil' friend a chance for revenge!"with that Chimpchar was sent out of his pokeball.

 _"Heck yeah!"_ Chimpchar agreed.

Whispup's pups turned into slits as he looked over, _"Hey chimmy what's shaking?"_

Chimpchar glanced over and spotted the ghost fox pokemon hatchling that had turned him into target practice. Sent a chill up the fire-type's spine as he recalled the punishment from his own trainer that happened afterwards...yikes. _"U-um hey."_

"Turtwig how do you feel about battling right now?"Ash asked the grass type.

 _"I'm all for it, let me at the brat!"_ agreed Turtwig as he stepped up to stand in front of his trainer.

Whispup couldn't help but chukle though at Dawn's remark about grass being weak to fire types. This was totally an Ash move; one he had no issues with for typings did not set the victor in stone. Stradegy and creativity and experience did.

Whispup watched, his gaze and expression giving away nothing; it was the look of a vetern fighter. He frowned though at seeing Chimpchar had become faster then the first time he had fought the chimp pokemon.

 _"He's gotten faster, impressive."_ mused Naruto.

 _"hate to say it Naruto, but you're right. Turtwig's quick too but not this fast!"_ gulped Pikachu.

And just like that Chimpchar's scratch hit Turtwig right in the face...ouch. The nimble fire type was also able to dodge Turtwig's razor leaf in it's usual playful manner before letting loose an ember attack.

"Dodge it this time Turtwig!"called Ash, but Turtwig stubbornly refused, getting his by ember.

 _"Turtwig you idiot! You're smarter then this you fool, quick messing around!"_ snapped Naruto.

 _"Turtwig you gotta dodge!"_ cried out Pikachu and Piplup.

The battle kept getting worse and worse as the gang watched. Naruto was not liking where this was going in a hurry. Whispup's ears flicked as his orbs and eyes changed color causing him to sweat drop. "For the love ramen, not them again!"he thought. Faster then they could see Whispup was fast to intervene in the fight, "Turtwig watch out!"he howled.

Sure enough a net came out of the blue and had been aimed at Turtwig but the crafty ghost type had pushed his comrade out of the way. Getting caught in the net instead in the process. This entire thing with these trio of loosers was getting real old real fast. Now the baddies he had to fight were the real deal and could make anyone run home to their parents. These guys were a joke. Naruto though had to hand it to them, they did know their nets, this one was harder to get out of then last time.

"Whispup!"

 _"Naruto!"_

Paul and Chimpchar were rather ticked off at being robbed of what could have been their victory. So Chimpchar let loose an ember attack at the net and the balloon, setting them on fire. Naruto though didn't mind it provided enough time for him to get out and float over to perch on the rim. His classic grin he got when he had something mischievous and nasty planned graced his face, which made Team Rocket pretty much wet their pants as Naruto let loose magma storm on them...unfortunately this where things back fired. As yet again the former ninja hadn't thought things completely through...again.

The blast had sent him, Ash, Paul, Chimpchar, and Turtwig flying and falling down the falls into the forest below.

"Ash!"

 _"Ash! Naruto! Turtwig!"_

Paul and Chimpchar made it down with such ease Naruto swore he was watching a pair of genin. Ash on the other hand was falling to his supposed doom with Turtwig in his arms. Naruto was fast to go into action and caught them and tried to his best to stop their fall but failed. His little body was just not strong enough, resulting in the trio crashing into the water. Naruto soon discovered an unfortunate fact: fire types don't swim!

While Turtwig waited on shore Ash rushed in to save his youngest pokemon. "I've got you Whispup."

 _"ugh...*cough* How humilitating, Sasuke would never let me hear the end of it if he saw that..."_ groaned Naruto as he shivered in his trainer's arms as they came ashore.

 _"Hey kid you ok?"_ asked Turtwig, echoing their trainer's own spoken concerns.

Naruto growled a warning; Yep he was fine minus his pride.

* * *

Ash, Whispup, and Turtwig had followed after Paul into the woods not long after Chimpchar was returned to his pokeball. For away now the ghost fox pokemon had been picking up clustors of countless auras that were quite similar to each other. That was when they learned this woods was known as Bewilder Forest, a breeding ground for countless heards of stantler.

 _"Hey Turtwig, what's a Stantler?"_ barked Naruto.

 _"I've personally never seen one but they big and brown with four hooves and have antlers on their heads."_ explained Turtwig the best he could.

 _"Interesting..."_

The trio continued on their way and before long Whispup's orbs changed to a blue color. Quickly he floated off his trainer's shoulder towards the bushes. "What's wrong Whispup?"

Sure enough there were some Stantler behind the bushes. Naruto gave a smile and greeted them. _"Hey I'm Naruto. I hope my friends didn't scare you all."_

The stantler looked surprised as Ash pulled out his pokedex,

 _ **Stantler, the Big Horn Pokémon. Its large curved horns subtly bend the air around them, which creates a mysterious warp in reality.**_

 _"Why are you here in our heard's territory, child?"_ asked one of the Stantler.

 _"We mean no harm, really. My friends and I fell down the cliff. We're just trying to get out of here."_ explained Naruto, _"And I'm not a child..."_

 _"Alright, take the next path that'll get you and your human out. But be more careful next time and watch out, there's an Ursarine on the loose."_ pointed out the Stantler.

 _"We will, believe it!"_ barked Naruto happily as the Stantler left.

"So what was that all about Whispup?"asked Ash.

Whispup quickly motioned for them to follow and follow they did to the next path. Where they yet again ran into Paul and Chimpchar battling and catching a Stantler. Only to release it, which really sent Whispup's blood boiling before he yet again left. Unfortunately while Naruto had been snoozing near by while Turtwig and Ash had some apple they got spooked by a stantler and crashed into a tree, startling him awake and ticking off some beedrill.

 _"Run for it, these guys are pissed off!"_ squealed Whispup.

"Beedrill!"

 _"Yikes!"_

The good news they ran into the rest of the gang, bad news they were now all being chased by a swarm of very ticked off beedrill. But the bad luck continued as Ash crashed right into the brown belly of a huge bear pokemon: Ursarine. The gang including Naruto paled at the sight of the very angry normal type. The Stantler had warned Naruto about this ursaring that was running wild...this must be the one.

 _"Well Arceus, we're dead."_ gulped Pikachu.

 _"M-mommy..."_ whimpered Piplup.

 _"I'm part ghost so what does that make me!?"_ yelped Whispup.

Dawn despite being scared herself pulled out her pokedex,

 _ **Ursaring, the Hibernator Pokémon. An excellent tree climber, it snaps trees with its front legs, and eats the fallen fruit**_

Turtwig though ended up showing his badge of courage as he took on the wild ursaring in order to defend Ash and the gang. "Hey you're really good at dodging after all"praised Ash. Swiftly he called out, "Pikachu use Iron tail, Whispup Magama Storm, and Turtwig Razor Leaf!"

Right on cue the trio set loose a barrage of attacks on the hibernator pokemon, "Great team work guys!"

 _"Heck yeah!"_ cheared the trio.

"Watch out he's not done yet!"howled Whispup, alerting the others.

Sure enough Ursaring let loose a vicious hyper beam, making all them flee for their lives. The Stantler weren't kidding when they said to be careful, this guy was no joke!

"Look out!"

"It's Paul!"Ash cried, spotting said trainer.

The gang were fast to split up, more then glad to let the rough necked trainer deal with the wild pokemon. Sure enough Paul caught it with little trouble thanks to Chimpchar's flame wheel and actually decided to keep it. Whispup watched as another battle between them started up, causing him to sweat drop.

 _"Remember you gotta dodge this time, don't be a fool ok?"_ advised Naruto.

 _"You've got nothing to worry about Naruto."_ stated Turtwig with determination burning in his eyes.

Turtwig started with a tackle only for Chimpchar to jump in with scratch. But to everyone's shock but to Naruto's delight Turtwig dodged and boy was he fast! Next he let loose a razor leaf attack only ofr it to be burned up by ember. Turtwig went in to bite the chimp pokemon but it was quick to dig out of the way and landed a direct hit with scratch.

 _"Ooo! That's gonna hurt."_ said Pikachu.

 _"Yep, he's gonna feel that one later."_ agreed Naruto and Piplup.

Turtwig went in for another bite but yet again the nimble fire type dodged it by digging and landed another scratch attack. This was starting ot get crazy and Ash was having far enough of it!

"That's far enough! Turtwig use razor leaf into the holes!"Ash called.

Turtwig did as instructed and sure enough one Chimpchar was sent flying out crying in pain, holding his scratched up behind. Chimpchar let loose an ember attack but Turtwig was fast to take shelter in oneo f the holes his foe had dug.

"Way to go!"

"I thought you might do that!"

Whispup gave a sigh, _"Paul's gonna win this one..."_

 _"Why would you say that!?"_ demanded Pikachu.

 _"Watch."_ was all the ghost fox pokemon said.

Sure enough Paul used the same stunt Ash had done with the razor leaf, seriously hurting Turtwig. But Turtwig was fast to heal with Symthesis. And after a few more blows, sure enough Naruto's prediction came true...Turtwig had lost.

But it Paul's cruel words set Whispup off the handle bars causing a malicious aura to leak off the ghost type as gastly flames rippled off his fur. Sure enough Whispup let loose a magma storm on Paul, burning him to a crisp yet again before sending him flying.

"Remind me not to piss off Whispup."gulped Dawn.

"Agreed."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	9. Chapter 5: Crush Crush Baby

Aria: This chapter we meet s new member to the crew, Buneary. But I have after much consideration and catching up a bit have decided to bring in a very special girl well loved by many fans. Say hello.

Hinata: *shyly comes in* H-hello.

Naruto: Hinata-chan~! *glomp*

Aria: Yep Buneary's not the only one the gang's gonna find, introducing Hinata. She'll be the same species as Naruto, a Whispup, but a shiny one. So while I let these love birds make out, on with the story, yeah?

* * *

 **Chapter 5**  
 **Crush, Crush Baby!**

~.~.~.~

It was another beautiful day and a few weeks since the capture of the latest member of the gang, a Poison/Fighting type known as Croagunk had been captured by Brock. The entire ordeal had been a rather, er, odd one in Naruto's opinion but a capture was a capture and he had met odder folks in his past growing up. For the most part Croagunk was quiet and stuck to himself, which was fine. Currently though Dawn and Piplup were battling another Buneary in an effort to catch it.

 _"Two berries says Dawn screws up."_ chuckled Naruto to Pikachu.

 _"You're on! Two berries says Piplup and Dawn get that Buneary this time."_ betted Pikachu in turn as they watched.

Unfortunately it failed and the rabbit pokemon escaped again and Naruto was two berries fuller.

* * *

"What no way!"came a scream.

"Woah what was that?"squeaked one curious rabbit pokemon as her ears gave a twitch.

What looked like a female Whispup with stunning blue and silver fur followed after the rabbit pokemon. Her pale lavender eyes and her ears pressed to her head gave her a timid but very cute expression on her face.

"B-Buneary wait up, we sh-shouldn't be c-careless."urged the ghost fox pokemon.

"You worry too much Hinata, come on!"giggled Buneary as she hurried off, Hinata in tow.

Meanwhile in the camp everyone had just gotten up and were getting ready for the day. Well, Naruto though was still snoring away, burrowed comfortably in Ash's backpack while Dawn was getting herself a bubblebeam makeover. Brock was busy peeling potatoes for breakfast but ended up dropping one.

"Croakgunk could you get that for me?"Brock asked politely, only earing a stare. "Please you'd really be doing me a favor."

Croakgunk ended up tossing said veggie right into the air. Acting fast Pikachu jumped into action and caught it in mid air with ease and handed it to Brock.

"Thanks Pikachu."he praised.

 _"You're welcome."_ squeaked the electric mouse pokemon.

 _"No kidding that catch was badass there Pikachu."_ yipped Naruto as he came over, making the older pokemon blush at the praise.

Over in the bushes the two female pokemon had seen the entire scene unfold. Hinata was blush so hard you swear she had been hit by Attract just now. While Buneary was awe strucked by a certian electric type. But with all the commotion Aipom had yet again snatched Ash's hat and the chase was on!

 _"Aipom you flipping idiot!"_ growled Naruto as he gave chase.

 _"Give that bak Aipom!"_ called Pikachu.

"Aipom! Give me back my hat!"

Pikachu was fast to move into a Quick Attack and snatched the hat sucessfully from the Normal type pokemon But Naruto's fur stood on end at seeing just where his friend was landing: Right on a road!

"PIKACHU!"cried Naruto as he sped up. Then before Naruto knew it he was picking up speed and his body for but a split moment vanished, too fast for the eye to see as he tackled his friend out of the road, skiiding to a halt while a lil' brown blur caught and broke Pikachu's fall. A motorcycle was swiftly coming in much to the horror of the gang. Another blur appeared and snatched Naruto by the scruff of his neck and was soon setting him down on the branch of the tree by Pikachu and Buneary.

 _"Hey you ok?"_ asked Buneary.

 _"Yeah I'm fine but what about my friend, where's Naruto?"_ asked Pikachu in worry.

Naruto looked up and was stunned to see the pokemon beside him that was happily nuzzling him, "Naruto-kun~!"she purred, her orbs glowings a bright gold. "Hinata!?"he squealed in delight and surprise.

Ash and Aipom rushed over as the two Whispups floated down over by Pikachu and Buneary, "Whispup, Pikachu are you two ok!?"

"We're fine!"the duo echoed.

Though the gang noticed the shiny female whispup that was Hinata, purring away as she twined tails with one purring Naruto. They were the same age by the looks of things, if not a bit younger for the female. Even the stunned Officer Jenny was shocked at the sight of the pokemon she had never seen before...and the fact she almost hit the poor creature.

"There's another Whispup Ash but it looks different then your's."pointed out Brock.

"Yeah and it seems very fond of Whispup."he pointed out, the duo lost in their own lil' world.

"Interesting indeed."agreed Brock.

Ash then turned to Buneary and thanked the rabbit pokemon while Dawn pulled out her pokedex at the buneary,

 _ **Buneary, the Rabbit Pokémon. When sensing danger, it extends both ears as an alert, and when cold, it curls up and goes to sleep.**_

"Now, what about you?"mused Ash as he took his out and pointed it at the female Whispup,

 _ **Whispup, the Ghost Fox Pokemon. The precious jewels in it's tails are embued with supernatural powers and life force. If seperated from it's jewels great tradegy can come about.**_

Bit by bit more was being learned. But this was certianly a golden opertunaity in Dawn's eyes. She always wanted to see if she could find a Whispup for her own as well as a buneary and here they were right in front of her! But after getting bashful Buneary hopped away before she could do a thing. While both Whispups had suddenly vanished somewhere. Pikachu noticed this too...Where the heck did Naruto go!?

* * *

Hinata and Naruto had actually wondered off to a glade not far from the gang's camp as they lay in the small patch of gracedia flowers grooming each other. Oh Naruto's joy was through the roof; he thought he'd never see Hinata again and her like wise. But what and why was she in this world?

 _"Hinata I'm overjoyed to see you but...what happened?"_ he urged.

Hinata looked at her lover with pale lavender eyes and then looked down at her paws as her ears drooped. All her memories, or rather so many of them were gone or fuzzy. _"I-I don't know, Naru...I wish I did, I-I'm s-s-orry..."_ she whimpered.

Naruto sighed but gave a kind smile as he nuzzled her, _"It's alright I don't remember much either, but we're together again, that's all that matters to me."_

Hinata couldn't help but smile and nod in agreement; she had her husband back!

 _"We better get to the camp, my friends are probably worried about that vanishing act we pulled."_ he chuckled, rubbing his head with a paw.

 _"O-ok. I'd love to m-meet th-them."_ she barked.

With that said the duo went for the camp, tails twined as they walked side by side.

* * *

Some time after Naruto and Hinata had arrived and of course introduced her to all the other pokemon. Though when Ash or Dawn tried to touch Hinata she hid behind her mate. She hated admitting but she still was a bit shy and timid, but not like when she and Naruto had been very young genin. Naruto reassured her everything was fine, that Ash was his trainer. Hinata though took a liking to gentle Brock whom she allowed to catch her with a spare LuxuryBall that Brock had picked up while doing some shopping in Jubilife City before they left.

The gang watched the two lovebirds, Naruto being very protective of the shiny female. Growing curious Ash decided to check out the female's info in the dex and sure enough it revealed this Whispup knew the moves Shadow Ball, Close Combat, Magma Storm, & Helping Hand. Dawn though learned fast of the female whispup's sweet tooth as she had devoured and pretty much attacked her cinnamon bun she had saved in her bag, much to her dismay and the gang's amusement.

Not far away Buneary was watching, "Why is Hinata with those humans and tamed mons?"she had thought. Her gaze turned onto Pikachu, turning bright red as she blushed as she watched them all enjoying lunch.

 _"Hm?"_ Croagunk glanced over having sensed the rabbit pokemon as did Hinata and Naruto.

 _"I-it's my friend."_ yipped Hinata.

 _"What's the matter you three?"_ asked one of the trainers.

Naruto being Naruto though got to his paws and hurried over anded up startling the buneary out of the bushes. _"Well I'll be you're that buneary from earlier!"_

 _"What was that for huh? I was only watching!"_ huffed the buneary.

 _"Stalking is more like it."_ pointed out Crogunk.

"Woah!"cried out both Dawn and Ash at the sight.

 _"Oh crap!"_ with that Buneary made a dash to get away with Ash and Dawn in hot pursuit.

 _"Oh boy, here we go again. Come on Hinata."_ barked Naruto as he chased after his trainer and team mates and Dawn and her pokemon.

 _"Coming!"_ the lil' shiny whispup chasing after everyone.

And the hunt for the buneary was on. Dawn sent Piplup on it first with a bubblebeam attack, stopping her in her tracks, _"Yikes!"_ squeaked the rabbit pokemon, turning to face her pursuers.

"Woah that was fast!"exclaimed Ash.

"You think that's fast, just watch me do this! This is a race I can't afford to loose."smirked Dawn in determination. "Since I've had my fair of goofs I think it's finally time for me to win one and nobody's gonna stop me, not even you Ash!"

"If that's how you feel then go for it."said Ash as both whispups arrived on the scene.

 _"Oh Buneary, pl-please be c-careful!"_ urged Hinata anxiously.

 _"You worry to much!"_ said Buneary as she hopped about, punching the air.

Hinata sighed; it was when she said that was when she worried for her new friend the most. But it helped having Naruto by her side for she made her feel like she could do anything at all. _"It'll be alright, if Piplup wins, Buneary joins our group."_ soothed Naruto.

 _"Naruto's right Hinata, things will work out."_ agreed Pikachu, the others nodding their agreement.

Piplup went into the fray with a peck attack but Buneary easily dodged with her being the more agile of the two. They watched as Piplup then unleashed it's bubblebeam right at Buneary. But the rabbit pokemon cleverly countered back with an icebeam, freezing and shattering the attack before countering back with a well aimed dizzy punch. Causing Naruto to flinch and Hinata to hide her face with a tail. Piplup was gonna feel that one later. But what didn't go unnoticed by everyone was that the reason Buneary was trying so hard was because she was trying to impress Pikachu and grab his attention. It amused Hinata and Naruto to no ends for they knew why: Buneary was crushing hard on Pikachu. Dawn made a move to return piplup to his pokeball but Buneary was faster and landed the finishing blow and knocked out and sent the water type flying right into poor Dawn.

 _"Oooo...youch, Piplup's gonna feel that one tonight."_ flinched Starly and Naruto.

Hinata nodded as Piplup was returned to his ball, _"Yes, Buneary's v-very strong."_

 _"You sly lil' vixen, you trained with Buneary didn't you?"_ Smirked Naruto impishly at his mate who in turned turned bashful and hid her face with her tails. There was no fooling Naruto once he noticed.

But when Pikachu and Ash stepped up the couple's hunch was proven right as Buneary refused to fight Pikachu, turning rather cute and bashful like Hinata did, hiding her face in her fur. It was totally disturbing and weirding out the electric type; he'd never had another mon' of the opposite sex crush on him like this.

 _"Uh, N-naruto!?"_ squeaked Pikachu, _"A little help?"_

 _"Sorry Pikachu, pal you're on your own for this one. Count yourself lucky a female likes you."_ barked naruto, his jewels glowing a warm pink as did Hinata's.

Ash tried to go in and catch the Buneary but everyone but Pikachu, Hinata, Naruto, and Starly had been frozen by her ice beam.

 _"Wh-wha-?"_ squeaked one stunned mouse pokemon.

 _"Just you and me now~!"_ said Buneary in delight as she spun and took Pikachu away.

 _"Oh dear...she's d-done it a-again. We g-gotta go a-after them Naru."_ sighed hinata, Naruto nodded in agreement.

 _"Starly, stay here with them and try and find a way to get them out ok?"_ called up Naruto to their feathered friend.

 _"Will do, you two be careful."_ called Starly after them.

 _"We will!"_

With a rush in their steps the duo took to doing what ghost types did best: fly through the air. It did not take Hinata, the better trackor of the two to lock on to their scent and find them just as Pikachu had been a bit, er, harsh in his words and broke poor Buneary's heart. Not exactly the wise thing to do with somebody crushing on some mon.

 _"Pikachu what did you do!?"_ growled Hinata in anger.

 _"For the love of Arceus, you really did it this time buddy."_ gulped Naruto, inching away from his mate as she tried to soothe Buneary and wipe away her tears.

 _"Wh-what did I do wrong? She's the one that froze everyone and Ash and pokenapped me!"_ sweatdropped Pikachu.

 _"You really have no clue do you about handling girls huh? I don't know what you did or said but you better apologise right now."_ said Naruto, earned a guilty look from the older pokemon. Naruto and Hinata were right, Pikachu had been too hard on Buneary so he tried to apologise but only earned more tears. But the tears stopped as Buneary along with Naruto and hinata sensed something.

 _"Not again, quick get out of the way everyone, NOW!"_ snarled Naruto. Right on cue all of them dodged the orb cage that had been launched at them. _"Well if it isn't dumb, dumber, and the furball."_

"Hey, resent that comment!"growled Meowth.

"Love to play but I have better things to do!"said Naruto, looking not at all impressed at Team Rocket. He nodded over at Hinata whom knew instantly what he intended and hurried over to his side and quickly used Helping Hand to boost her mate's power. Naruto's maw began to bellow smoke as he let loose what was suppose to be a Magma Storm attack but before their eyes had become something far more potient as a black ball of energy began to form st his mouth; much to Hinata, Pikachu, and Buneary's surprise. He then did something shocking and snapped down on the ball of energy and set it loose at Team Rocket, sending them flying and exploding the machine.

 _"Woah, Naruto you realize what you just learned?"_ asked Pikachu.

 _"No, why?"_ he looked very confused.

 _"You learned Shadow Ball, it's a common move ghost types and some others can learn."_ said Buneary.

 _"Sweet!"_ purred Naruto.

 _"That's awesome Naruto~!"_ purred Hinata.

It was not long before the rest of the gang arrived on the scene. Buneary decided to come along, joining Dawn's team after a battle. She wanted to be close to her friend Hinata and her crush Pikachu. Just you wait she would win Pikachu over yet! At sensing the normal type's intentions Naruto as he curled up in Ash's bag knew things were gonna get more lively around here now that Buneary had joined their little group.

To Be Continued...

* * *

-Naruto Moveset-  
[Lvl.12]  
Shadowsneak  
Shadow Ball  
Resebshuriken  
Confusion

-New Pokemon Crew-

Buneary: Ice beam, Dizzy Punch, Bounce, Charm  
Shiny Whispup/Hinata: Helping Hand, Shadow Ball, Close Combat, Magma Storm


	10. Chapter 6: Starly's Badge of Valor

Aria: Ooo~! This is so exciting! This chapter's features our first evolution baby! Also so sorry it took this long to get a new chapter out, things got very busy for me for 2017with work and even a family trip to Mexico and writer's block. But now back to doing this story! :D

Naruto: It's not me or Hinata is it?

Aria: Nope, and I'm not telling!

Naruto: Ah man, no fair!"

Aria: *wink* On with the story.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**  
 **Starly's Badge of Valor**

~.~.~

It had been weeks since Buneary and Hinata had joined the steadily growing family. The group had stopped in the woods by a gorge for a few days. Ash's big gym battle would only be days away as their destination was not far now. Along the way to get here Dawn had entered and lost her first contest. Naruto wasn't surprised and neither was Hinata as the rookie had a lot to learn still.

In the mean time Naruto was poking his head from his usual hiding place from Ash's backpack as Starly was training and learning to use Aerial Ace. The ghost fox pokemon watched with a serious, cold blue gaze as she went in for another stooping dive.

 _"Come on Starly you can do this!"_ called out Pikachu.

Starly was doing fine and was picking up speed but unfortunately was not yet ready to handle that kind of movement yet as she lost balance and crashed to the ground.

"Oh no Starly!"cried out Ash.

The gang hurried over to Starly's side as Naruto climbed out and floated by Starly's side, his orbs glowing green, a new one on them; Naruto could feel his friend's pain. "Hey you gonna be ok Starly?"he asked as Brock got some supplies from his bag.

 _"I-I'll be ok."_ trilled the bird pokemon in pain, keeping the injured leg off the ground.

 _"You sure you're ok? that was quite the crash."_ asked Pikachu in worry, Brock tending to the injury.

 _"I'm ok, I had worse learning to fly for the first time."_ said Starly as Brock finished banadaging her leg. Sure enough she hopped onto Brock's arm, perched there with little issue thanks to his careful treatment of her twisted leg.

"Well Starly, you're all set now, how's it feel?"asked Brock.

Starly carefully tested her leg by bending it out and in, _"Much better, thank you."_

Naruto's ear perked and his orbs suddenly glowed yellow; a color they never gave off before much to the gang's surprise. But Naruto wasn't worried as the source as to why caused some bushes to rustle and out came a young girl with short magenta hair and khaki colored clothes. She looked like she was well equipped to do some bird watching. Curious, he went and floated over to the girl whom just noticed them as well and sniffed her.

"Hey that tickles!"she laughed. Naruto, quickly growing bored went over back to Ash and scurried up to perch on his shoulder.

"Well hi there! That's a rather cute pokemon you got there."said the girl.

"Hello to you too."greeted Dawn.

"That was quite the surprise, Whispup usually more cautious of new people."said Ash in amusement.

"No kidding, what was that about there Naruto?"asked Pikachu looking over at the young Ghost/Fire type.

Naruto just flicked his ear in boredom, _"I felt her aura giving off the intention of trying to find something, so I got curious."_

"Well very nice to meet you all way out here."said the girl.

"I'm Ash and this is Pikachu and you've already me Whispup."introduced Ash.

After the introductions were done and over it was learned the girl's name Yukari, a young bird pokemon watcher. And much to Naruto's amusements Brock had gone love struck fool again with Yukari.

 _"And three, two..."_ chuckled Naruto as right on cue Croagunk let himself out and used Poison Jab on Brock and dragged him away as Hinata let herself out to go over and float by Naruto with a sweatdrop.

 _"H-he's gonna feel that later, isn't he?"_ stuttered Hinata.

 _"Yep, that's gonna hurt."_ chirped Starly and Pikachu in unision.

Everyone though face faulted at seeing just how fast Brock recovered and again was flirting with Yukari after her offer to let them watch the bird pokemon with her.

 _"Uh..."_ Naruto's ear drooped as his eye twitched on his dead panned expression.

 _"D-did th-that just happen?"_ Hinata and Starly were stunned by that fast of a recovery.

 _"Yep, better get used to it Hinata. It's never a boring moment with these humans."_ sighed Pikachu with a sweatdrop.

* * *

It was about mid afternoon as the gang joined Yukari on her rounds of the forest, looking for various bird pokemon. The group had stopped to hide behind some bushes. As she explained there was a large flock of Swablu that made their nesting grounds in the nearby area, Naruto grew curious and prked his ears as he sniffed the air. Sure enough he smelt the unique cotton and feathers that was unique to this pokemon, though he wasn't aware of that. He couldn't see them and the scent was stale and there was no signs of the unique aura that bird pokemon gave off.

 _"I'm worried."_ pipd up Naruto, _"Something isn't right here."_

Starly and Pikachu looked over at their friend with equal concern as the humans talked about the same thing.

"It is worrying, Swablu don't like to leave their nest for too long as they don't like them to get messy. The only time they leave is for their yearly migration to Hoenn."chirled Starly as she ruffled her feathers with increasing worry. It was concerning...The trio looked and listened but could not hear nor sense any bird pokemon.

It was soon decided the group would head to a cluster of hills and cliffs for a better look. Sure enough there were very little in terms of bird pokemon flying around. This did not sit well with any of the gang but Naruto noticed it seemed to bother Starly the most. It had almost been a month but during that time he'd grown close each of the pokemon as friends, as family. Naruto and Pikachu knew Starly could be a bit proud, as many feistier pokemon species were. but it troubled him to see is friend so anxious.

It seemed it also bothered Ash and the others as they offered to help Yukari discover why so many bird pokemon had vanished.

* * *

"This part of the forest contains a flock of Hoothoot."explained Yukari.

The group had arrived at a stretch of forest filled with elm and oak trees by the looks of it. Light dappled through the lafy canapies with ease. The brightness was hard on Naruto's eyes but he endured it as he went over to investigate some of the trees.

"I don't see any here."pointed out Ash.

"Me neither..."Brocked looked increasingly worried; it was not natural for a forest this big to have no signs of bird pokemon.

 _"Any luck?"_ chirped Starly in earnest.

Naruto had poked his head into a hole in a tree trunk, his tails flicking about before he came back to float by his flying type friend and shook his head. _"The scent's stale here too. Normally they would be here, sleeping at this time of day."_ Starly looked so disheartened at this info.

Sadly and frustrated they both went back to report to Ash, "Any luck guys?" Naruto and Starly both shook their heads. "It's alright, we'll keep looking Whispup and Starly."

 _"So is your leg feeling any better Starly?"_ asked Ash.

 _"Yep, doesn't hurt anymore."_ chirped Starly in delight.

"That's great news! Does that mean you can take another look around then?"asked Ash.

Starly proud puffed out her chest and patted her wing on it, _"You can count on me! Come on Naruto, i could use the help!"_

 _"Right!"_ barked Naruto and swiftly followed after his friend and partner.

* * *

Naruto and Starly continued their search until they spotted what seemed to be a group of bird pokemon flying below in the canyon.

 _"Starly!"_ called Naruto as he rushed over and pointed down with his paw at the trio of swellow.

 _"Good eye Naruto!"_ chirped Starly, _"Lets go see where they are going."_

Naruto nodded as they hurried to tail the three bird pokemon as naruto took to moving on foot instead of continue using his abilities as a ghost type. Thankfully this pokemon body of his had grown older and was having no issues keeping up with Starly as they tailed the swellow and two tailow.

Naruto though skid to a hault though as he watched the bird pokemon, including Starly get stuck in a huge net of some kind and tossed down some kind of hole.

 _"Starly!"_ he cried out, his orbs now glowing ghastly purple from the fear he felt from the bird pokemon.

With a snarl he raced off to go get help. If anybody could save Starly and the others it was Ash and the others, but he had to hurry! It didn't take long for him to find the gang and out of his frantic panic as he tried to explain, Ash soon realized something had happened. With great haste Naruto lead his trainer and the others to the huge net.

* * *

Meanwhile over with the bird pokemon Team Rocket had Starly and the other bird pokemon captured at Starly was quikly getting the information on what had happened. Turns out at the heart of the canyon was important source of berries all the pokemon loved as well as a safe place to bath. Which was why they took the path through here daily in order to contribute to their respective flocks. But they all looked like they had given up hope of escaping.

"You can't all just give up, where is your pride as bird pokemon for Arceus sake!?"snapped Starly with her usual spirit.

"But we're trapped; there no way out of these cages! We'll never be free again!"said the Hoothoot in dismay. But Starly would have none of it.

"Never say that! Give up and it's the same as having your wings broken. We are Bird Pokeemon, we are Flying types the sky is our domain! We WILL get out of here, just you wait and see!"she cheeped in defiancess. Her pride and courage seemed to be contagious as she continued to urg the wild bird pokemon on.

* * *

Back with Ash and the gang Pikachu had just saved a wild Pidgeot from the huge net. Naruto was fast to explain what was going on to the bird pokemon whom agreed to warn the others still free not to come to the Valley Pass today until all the missing flocks were returned safely. Once that was settled it was decided Pikachu would go with Pidgeot to get some help to gt rid of that horrible net. While the rest of them worked to free the captured bird pokemon. Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Yukari served as a means of distraction while it was decided Whispup, being a ghost type would sneak in unnoticed.

A mischievious twinkle shine in the azure eyes of the ghost fox pokemon as he turned himself invisible and fazed through the walls until he spotted Meowth, Seviper, and Carnivine. Naruto watched in disgust as Meowth used a strange ring to restrain a poor swablu. His orbs though glowed at sensing the intention of a group of bird pokemon in a cage not far away and at the aura signature he knew instantly. "Starly!"he thought and hurried over just in time to witness a hoothoot hypontise Meowth.

At that point Naruto was fast to get to work as he made himself visible, _"Come on guys time to fly the coop!"_ Ok, bad pun but he couldn't help it.

 _"Naruto, you're ok!"_ Chirled starly in delight as she flew over to him.

"I'm more then ok, now," Starly flinched at seeing that same dangerous and mischievous look on Naruto's face. "you guys go, I'm gonna have a little bit of fun here."

Not hesitating at all Starly was fast to help her fellow bird pokemon get out of here. Naruto though was having too much fun barking orders at the hypontised Meowth and laughing from the stupid and crazy stuff he made him do before making himself scarce with the others.

* * *

At that same time Pikachu had just arrived above ground with a huge fleet of bird pokemon...very pissed off bird pokemon determined to get their missing friends and family back at any costs.

"Attack!"said Pikachu, giving the signal to strike down the net.

Without not even a moment of hesitation they struck down the net, wripping to shreds with various attacks of Quick Attack, Wing Attack, and so on. Any move that would destroy it, they used it with ease.

* * *

Back with Naruto and Starly all the bird pokemon had safely escaped but the duo were surrounded. "Well looks like we got some target practice, hey Starly?"he said with a foxish smirk.

"It would seem so."agreed Starly, getting ready to take them on.

Right on cue Ash and the others had found them, "Ash!"

"Starly we finally found you! And good job Whispup!"Both pokemon exchanged pleased, determined grins at having their trainer here as well as his friends.

The ground began to shake as it turns out the hideout was actually another of these crazy fools' inventions. Meowth and the other Rocket pokemon scurried up the latter away from them, much to the group's frustration. Once they got out of the hole in the ground Team Rocket were trying to swat awa the flying types with little success if any from what Naruto could see. That is until the wooden robot's hands turned into huge butterfly nets.

Ash soon orders Pikachu to attack it with a Thunderbolt causing naruto to facefault. He had learned enough to know that electric currents and wood don't mix. "Ash that wasn't a bright move!"he thought. And Naruto only deadpanned look on his face only got worse when Jessie, James, and Meowth screwed up on their own and resulted in the wood robot being, er, reduced to tooth picks and even having to sit through their annoying motto.

 _"Please can I burn them? tell me I can burn them!"_ grumbled Naruto.

 _"I've heard of stupidity but..th-that's just s-sad..."_ Hinata's eye was twitch at this odd scene.

 _"And I've had to deal with their Tauros shit for two years...ugh!"_ growled Pikachu, _"and they never learn."_

Ash was fast to order Starly to use Wing Attack to deal with this as Jessie sent out her Dustox against Starly, blowing Starly awa with gust. Naruto watched with a serious expression on his face, at least kinda impressed by the enemy actually bothered to train their pokemon. He was shaken from his thoughts when he sensed Pikachu was in trouble though and swiftly went in for a Shadow Sneak on Cacnea as Pikachu went in for Quick Attack as well, knocking the grass type out cold.

 _"High paw!"_ smirked Pikachu, high fiving Naruto.

 _"We make a good team, believe it!"_ laughed Naruto.

At the same time Brock's Bonsly had learned the move, Mimic and used Team Rocket's attacks against them, sending them right back. Also rendering Dustox out for the count by sending a psybeam right back at it with Mimic.

 _"Way to go Bonsly!"_ cheered the other pokemon.

Starly though was not to be out down as she want dearly to defend her pride as a bird pokemon as she swooped past her friends up into the air and before their eyes her body gave off a white light as she gre in size and changed, the light vanishing just as fast. Leaving in Starly's place a new pokemon.

"Starly's evolved!"

"It can't be!"

"It's Staravia!"

Staravia swooped in fast and relentlessly hard as she went in for an Aerial Ace, sending Team Rocket flying. Staravia came to a slow descent and landed in front of the group. Out of delight Naruto playfully tackled the bird pokemon, causing the two good friends to laugh. One day, some day Naruto hoped this would be him next that evolves.

 _"That was so awesome Staravia!"_ laughed Naruto.

 _"Hey watch the feathers, but yeah I was awesome."_ laughed Staravia.

Dawn eager to learn more was fast to bring out her pokedex and pointed it at the newly evolved pokemon, Staravia.

 **Staravia, The Starling Pokemon**  
 **Staravia flies over forests and fields, and travels in large flocks.**

"Staravia, thank you so much. Thanks to you all the pokemon are safe now."praised Yukari.

 _"My pleasure."_ chirped Staravia.

After that the gang bid their farewells to the bird pokemon and Yukari, heading on their way to next destination for Ash's first Sinnoh gym badge.

To Be Continued...


End file.
